


This Is Your Life, Derek Hale!

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: This Is Derek Hale's Life! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, De-Aged Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Domestic Fluff, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gifset, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kids, M/M, Magic, Mates, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Pictures, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, TeenDaddyDerek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need more de-aged Derek and pregnant mate Stiles! Can you imagine de-aged teen Derek being told he has a family of his own? Like the baby(babies) are born and he's like that for like...a weekend or maybe even a week or longer. And it's just overwhelming and awesome and funny and teendaddy Derek trying to also be a doting husband/mate and maybe they have to go out...because the babies have chickenpox and they need the pink lotion to help with the itching(Do werewolves get chicken pox? Maybe one of the babies is human and got it in case Were's can't?) and Derek is torn from staying with his pups and getting something that will help their recovery? I dunno...just...de-aged daddy Derek that's mates with Stiles is TOO cute an image!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Claudius James is their first born son, named after Stiles's mom and Derek's dad(just go with it...)  
> Laura Allison is named after...well...Laura and Allison. Arya Talia...there's a bit of a story there for her that will come up in later chapters, but they named her cos 'there's wolf's blood in her.' If you're not a Game of Thrones fan...it's a reference to that show.
> 
> Tata is dad in Polish.

"You said she'd be better _soon_." Claud said accusingly as he sat across from Derek who was rocking one of the twins in his arms. 

Derek sighed then kissed the top of Arya's head. Though she was asleep, being away from her sister made her whimper every so often. Keeping an ear out he can hear as Stiles sings to Laura upstairs in the twin's room. "She will get better, bud. Tata's up there now singing to her so she can sleep and rest. Listen..." Derek paused as both of them listened to Stiles sing. Claud was still learning to hone his senses, and this was good practice.

Still, the little pup was upset that one of his sisters wasn't feeling good. With a heavy pout he complained once more, "Why's it takin' so long?"

"We've talked about this, Claud. Laura's not like you and me and Arya. She's like Tata. While we can't get sick, she can."

"...is she gonna die?" Claud asked in a hush tone laced with sadness. 

Derek can't deny the way his chest ached painfully at the words. He had been extremely protective and paranoid when it was just Claud. That didn't go away when the twins were born. Much less when his little, human princess was upstairs with a slight fever and cough. Stiles reassured him that she wasn't in danger. To appease him and his wolf they even invited Melissa to stop by and check on her as well. She gave them instructions on what to do, nothing Stiles hadn't already been doing, and told them if it didn't go away in the time allotted, to bring her to the hospital. But she was alright and in good hands. It didn't make the unease go away though. He was too alert and paranoid to rest properly knowing one of his pups was in discomfort. 

"No. Auntie Melissa came by remember? She said Tata was doing everything right and Laura will get better. You trust Tata, right?"

Claud nodded furiously, but his brows still furrowed in discontent and worry. An action that Stiles refers to as 'So Derek.'

"Can't you just take it away? Like when I fells off the swing?" Claud asked.

"If I could, I would. But it doesn't work like that..." though he has done it every few hours just to feel useful and help his baby sleep. 

"I no like this daddy!" Claud protested loudly which caused Arya to wake up and whimper, now noticing more so that her sister wasn't near. Derek shh'ed and rocked her while Claud ran and got her pacifier from the baby bag. He placed it in her mouth and nuzzled his nose in the nook of her neck. The familiar scent of a sibling calming her down some. "Sorry, Arya..."

Derek smiled as his son, and leaned down to kiss his forehead and then doing the same to Arya's. 

"Why can'ts Arya and I be with Laura?" Claud asked.

"Because she's running a fever. With how warm we naturally are it would make her uncomfortable and fussy." Derek explained. 

"...I really don't like this. Can Laura just be like us, daddy?" Claud asked.

Derek smiled lightly, "She's perfect just the way she is, bud. You just need to be patient. But...why don't we call Uncle Scott and see if he wants to come over with Auntie Melissa and check in again, kay?"

Claud perked up and nodded happily. Scott had taken over Deaton's clinic as head veterinarian, and whenever anyone in the pack is injured, Scott comes in to help Stiles who is Pack Emissary. But Claud identified Scott as being the 'family doctor' because Scott's the one who wears the lab coat, and thinks the McCalls as doctors because of Melissa's job too.

Derek waited as Claud grabbed his phone and brought it to him. Dialing the number he waited for Scott to pick up before handing the phone over to his three year old.

"UNCA SCOTT!"

" _BUDDY_!"  

"SH!" Derek hissed as Arya whimpered in his hold. 

Claud covered his mouth with his little hand and then 'whispered', "Sorry daddy!" Then he turned his attention back to the phone, "Unca Scott, can yous come over with Auntie Missa?"

 _"What's wrong? Is Laura okay?"_ Scott asked in a panic. He was as much of a worrywart as Derek about his kids. Granted he was Claud's godfather, and he took that title as seriously, if not more so, than his Alpha status. 

"She's still not bedder," Claud pouted and spoke in that toddler English of his. "It's been too long Unca Scott!"

_"Awe buddy...I know it sucks, but it's normal. She's human, remember?"_

Claud gave a dramatic sigh, "Daddy and Tata keep sayin' that too..."

Derek heard Scott chuckle on the other side, _"That's cos that's how things just are. Mom's working, but I'll stop over later, okay? There's something I need to talk with your dad about."_

Derek motioned for Claud to hand over the phone. Claud did and then ran upstairs before Derek could tell him not to. Readjusting Arya on his chest he placed the phone to his ear and asked, "Everything alright?"

 _"Hey man. Yeah, yeah...just...Deaton's worried we're running low on herbs for some potions."_ Scott said in an uneasy voice. 

Derek raised an eyebrow, not really understanding why Scott was nervous. "And?" 

 _"Well...Stiles is pregnant, and so is Malia. And who knows who else will be in the coming months. Because most of these pregnancies involves Were's of some kind...and Stiles's particular situation, those potions and herbs are key to the pregnancy's success."_ Scott explained. 

Derek's back stiffened as he remembered Deaton telling them the danger's both Stiles and the children would be in if Stiles went through the pregnancy. How the chances were high of losing the baby, and the risk to Stiles's life wasn't minor either after a certain month. But Stiles wouldn't think of getting rid of their baby, no matter the danger. Derek had been very torn. He wanted a family with Stiles, having a biological family was a pipe dream that somehow became real. But at the risk of losing Stiles? He couldn't fathom losing Stiles. He told himself he'd respect Stiles' choice and assured him that he wouldn't be angry, regardless of the choice and that they still had adoption as an option. 

Stiles though reminded him just how clever he was. With his knowledge of magic and herbs, plus his own creativity, he and Deaton created various potions that helped bring a Werebaby to term. 

"Right...so, we need more." Derek nodded. 

_"Yeah. Some of the things aren't too difficult to find locally **but**..."_

"But?"

_"But some's going to involve some travel..."_

_"_ Travel _where_?" Derek asked skeptically. 

_"Uh...we'll talk later. Gotta go!"_

"Wait- Scott!" but it was too late. Though something told him he knew where Scott was going to say. 

He looked down at Arya who had fallen asleep again while clutching onto his shirt. Smiling at his pup, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Listening to the noises of the house, the heartbeats of his loved ones, he was lulled into a light sleep. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpf1/v/t1.0-9/10982314_939286972796238_5845701765888232648_n.png?oh=755db5f0ebacb6e0a5bb54e6508ed82f&oe=570E73D2)

* * *

 

Derek woke up when Arya was lifted from his chest. His eyes flashed for a moment before he saw Stiles. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he smiled up at his pregnant mate. 

"How's Laura?" Derek asked in a groggy voice. Yawning as he stretched. 

"Fever finally broke, but the cough is still there. Not as bad as before, thank god. I think she'll rest" Stiles said as he plopped down next to him, careful of Arya. Derek pulled them close to him, scent marking Stiles's neck. 

"Claud?" he asked as he tried to get a time off of the wall clock.

"He watched over her for about twenty minutes before I convinced him to hop into bed himself." Stiles replied.

"He's just going to keep getting up to check on her, you know that right?" Derek murmured against Stiles's shoulder. 

Stiles 'hm'd' as he leaned into Derek's hold, "I know...he's such a good older brother. But I hate that it's going to mess up his sleeping schedule." 

"Scott stop by?" Derek asked after a moment. 

"He got caught up at work. Said he'll stop by later." Stiles replied before stifling a yawn. 

Derek kissed his cheek, "Let's get this one to her crib and you into bed. You're about to fall over."

"Will you be there with me, Sourwolf?" Stiles asked using the name that was now a term of endearment. 

"Until Scott gets here, then I'll see what he has to say, then come right back to you."

"Promise?" Stiles asked as his eyes began to droop. 

"Swear." Derek swore as he took Arya from Stiles and led them to the nursery. They caught Claud there, staring at Laura through the bars of her crib. They tucked in Arya and said goodnight to the twins, then headed towards Claud's room where they tucked him in. 

Derek held Stiles close as they got into their own bed. He was tired from handling Arya and Claud downstairs for as long as he could, and Stiles was tired from caring of a sick Laura since the moment she was sick. Though Arya and Claud couldn't get sick, Laura was extra sensitive and fussy, and needed her space to get better. 

Everything will be better once Laura gets better. 

Derek knew she would in no time, Stiles had been tending to her after all. 

He closed his eyes and slept for a while longer before Scott knocked on their door. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable )](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11223483_939287539462848_6378831657557041923_n.png?oh=7c2b915e2f63a8710a3ac27ab6f6dcf0&oe=57DC9BB6)

* * *

 

They hated it. 

All of them.

But they knew it was needed. 

The lives of their children wasn't something they were willing to risk. And they could deal with a few days of being away from each other if that meant their unborn child would arrive to them safely. 

They still hated it. 

Lydia and Kira kept Stiles company while helping him with the kids. Stiles was only four months pregnant so though the bump he was sporting wasn't huge, it was apparent, but he still could do things. But having extra set of hands while his mate was away was a blessing he would never not be grateful for. 

They talked names for the new baby, schools for Claud, and maybe daycare to help introduce him to other children. 

Days passed and Stiles hated every moment Derek was away. He supposed it was the mate bond on overdrive with him being pregnant that was making him super duper extra angsty. 

* * *

 

It was late when Scott called him asking him to come outside. Laura was better. Both her and Arya were sound asleep and have been since seven. Claud gets up every so often asking him when Derek will be back, but he was asleep too. Stiles? Stiles was a ball of nerves and angst. Why did _Scott_ call him? Why not Derek?

He got his answer as he stepped outside. 

Though he didn't have werewolf eyesight he had a working streetlamp that allowed him to see Derek learning against Scott's car. Not just any Derek. But a De-Aged Derek looking confused for a moment, but then stiffened and zoomed his eyes on him. Even from where he stood, Stiles couldn't see any form of recognition and knew it was like last time. De-aged and no memory passed a certain point. 

He turned to Scott with an angry glare and eyes glistening, "What the hell?"

"Okay, I know you're upset..."

"Upset? Upset? No, Scott, we're sort of passed upset!"

"It was an accident...but look, we'll fix it. We did it before, we'll do it again." Scott tried to sooth his best friend. "This time I was honest from the get-go. He knows everything."

"Everything?" Stiles demanded.

Scott gave a pointed look to Stiles, Stiles's stomach, and the house before nodding, "Everything."

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When the moment passed he looked at Scott with serious eyes, "He can't stay here..."

"What?" Scott asked, confused.

"Scott, it's _hurting_ me, that he'll look at me and _not_ remember anything. If it's _exactly_ like last time he still loves _Kate_! Maybe...maybe if it was just us, I could go through this, but it's not just me. I'm not going to put my kids through that...he can't stay here, Scotty..."

Scott pulled him in for a hug. "Okay...okay, yeah, didn't think of that. I'll...he'll crash with me and Kira until all this gets sorted. And it will." Scott promised. 

Stiles gave him one last hug before going back inside. 

Scott let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair before heading back to the car. "Come on, you're staying with me."

"What? No!"

"Derek..."

"No! My _mate_ is here. My _pregnant_ mate! I'm not leaving. You said I could stay here." Derek stood his ground as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Derek, please. It's been a long trip. We could both use come rest. We'll figure things out, get you to normal, then you can come home." Scott said tiredly. 

"No!"

" _Derek_!" Scott's eyes flashed red, using his Alpha voice. Derek lowered his head in submission at it. Scott felt guilty immediately and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Derek asked after a moment.

"It's not that..."

"Am I not good enough like this?" Derek asked, ignoring Scott.

"No. I mean yes. I mean...Argh! Okay...listen, it's not you, or him. It's Claud really."

Anger rose in Derek and his eyes flashed and brows furrowed, "Who's Claud?"

"Easy there....Claud's your son. Your three year old, very clever son. Stiles doesn't want to hurt him by letting you see him but not remember him. Claud loves you too much for him not to be hurt if you do see him like this. Understand?"

Derek's eyes were widened wide and he seemed to be somewhere far away and _not_ listening to Scott. 

"Son? How...how many kids do I have?" Derek asked.

"Well...Stiles is carrying your fourth. You have twins girls too." Scott replied. 

Derek's eyes widened even more and he shook his head and planted his feet firmly on the ground, "I'm not leaving. No way...I...I need to be _here_. With _them_!" 

Scott hated using his Alpha authority but wasn't afraid to when needed. He flashed his eyes and ordered Derek to get in the car. He did so eventually, but now without a whimper. He gave another whimpering whine as Scott drove away from the house. 

It really shouldn't be surprised when he went to check on Derek about an hour later, to find him gone. He cursed under his breath, but was way too tired to go get him. He figured(and hoped) Stiles had the temperament to deal with this until a decent hour...and after a few hours of sleep and maybe some much needed coffee. 

* * *

 

He knew he'll get hell for disobeying his Alpha's orders, but _damn it all!_ He had a _family_! After his apparently was murdered by someone he thought he loved...he eventually found his mate and had a family. 

He ran back to the house, found a window that wasn't locked and snuck inside. He closed his eyes and let the aromas fill his scenes. 

It was divine. 

It smelled like mate, like cubs, like _his_. 

He passed by photos and saw who he assumed was his older self, in various situations that involved his mate, his pack, and his kids. He whimpered slightly at not being able to remember any of those memories. His chest ached because of it, and it didn't help that their mate bond was still very strong. 

"What are you doing here?"

Derek jumped a little before he turned to stare at his mate. He looked at him with wide, sad, and maybe a bit pathetic set of eyes as he begged with another whimper, "Please don't kick me out."

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11542069_939288046129464_1289502879887349900_n.jpg?oh=9ecb9b292a01ba9c826cf956ecfc126f&oe=57A0B601)

* * *

 

[My Facebook page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739?ref=hl) for a place where you can get updates notices, ideas I'm thinking of, have a way of contacting me in case you have a request you may want written out by me. You can also follow me on twitter @_The_Young_Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

 

"What are you doing here?"

Derek jumped a little before he turned to stare at his mate. He looked at him with wide, sad, and maybe a bit pathetic set of eyes as he begged with another whimper, "Please don't kick me out."

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11542069_939288046129464_1289502879887349900_n.jpg?oh=9ecb9b292a01ba9c826cf956ecfc126f&oe=57A0B601)

Derek held his breath as he waited for... _anything_. He didn't know what to expect at the moment. He heard when his mate -Stiles- told Scott he couldn't stay with them. All the way to Scott's house and the time he waited for a good opportunity to come back here, he replayed the words in his head. Despite that, despite the hurt he felt in his core at hearing his _pregnant_ mate tell his Alpha to take him with him, he yearned to be back here. The need to be near his family was stronger than his Alpha's orders. His Mate Bond was stronger than any supernatural power he's ever felt. 

They locked eyes, and it was dopey and silly, but Derek couldn't help but think his mate's eyes were beautiful...even if they stared a bit angrily at him. 

He listened to his mate's breathing. Though that was steady, his heartbeat was a bit quick. But it wasn't the only heartbeat Derek heard in the room. His eyes zoomed into his mate's belly. It wasn't overly obvious, but there was a bump there. His child was growing inside there...and he could hear it's heartbeat. 

A lump formed in his throat and his eyes glistened. He took a step forward before he forced himself to hold still. Every cell in his body screamed at him to run to his mate and hold him close. To _care_ for mate, _protect_ mate, _provide_ for mate. But he was aware that their situation was... _complicated_. 

Thankfully he didn't have to make a choice of giving into his instincts or standing still anymore. His mate closed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace.

" _Fuck_ , I've missed you so much!" his mate hissed against his shoulder where he rested his head. 

Derek hugged him tighter, careful of minding his strength, but allowed himself to indulge being so close to Stiles. He took in big whiffs that he felt he could get drunk off. When Stiles tried to pull away, Derek whimpered and pulled him back. Stiles gave a slight chuckle as he caressed the sides of Derek's face, running his fingers through his hair in a way that had Derek practically mewling in delight. 

"Hey now...I'm here...I'm here. Not gonna kick you out...I doubt that'd do much, anyway.

Derek nuzzled against the nook of Stiles's neck, "Thought you didn't want me..."

Stiles sighed, "It's not that...it's-"

"Tata?"

Derek stiffened at the sound of a small, light, and drowsy voice. _Claud_ , his mind supplied. His three year old, very clever son, that Scott told him about. His first born son who he couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried. Son who would probably not recognize him like this and _damn_ did that make his heart feel like it was in a vice grip. 

" _Shit_." Stiles cursed under his breath. 

"That's my son, right? Our son?" Derek asked breathlessly. He was too emotional right now. Never in his life has he ever felt stuff like this. The closest he's come to was with Paige and wanting her to become like him. But this was different. This was way too different. The Mate Bond was strong, and maybe, just maybe, his parental instincts were stronger. His wolf howled and scratched under the surface with the need to check on his cub. 

Stiles looked conflicted as he stared frantically back and forth between Derek and the door. 

"Yeah. Look...I'll be right back." Stiles pulled away from Derek and then pointed at him where he stood, "You stay here. Just don't move, okay?" 

 

Stiles walked out the door and Derek made an instinctive move to follow, but Stiles was back in the doorway, pointing at him. 

"Don't move." Stiles said with an authoritative voice. 

Stiles walked down the hallway and reached Claud's door before the little one could come and explore and accidentally find his de-aged father. Smiling when he saw his son in his doorway, sleepy, in his pj's, holding his stuffed bear, and rubbing his eye tiredly. 

"Hey buddy...you should be asleep." Stiles said gently as he picked Claud up and rested him on his hip.

Claud snuggled into Stiles's hold and murmured, "How's Laura?"

"She's fine, remember? Her fever broke. She's not coughing anymore either." Stiles said in a gentle voice as he walked into Claud's room and laid him back in bed. 

"Thought I hearded voices..." Claud murmured groggily. 

"Heard, baby." Stiles corrected. Then he leaned to kiss his forehead. "And...it was just the telly."

Claud was still learning his Werewolf abilities and didn't know how to catch lies yet, so Stiles got away with it. 

"Thought I smelled daddy..." Claud murmured. 

"I...I just got one of his old jackets out..."Stiles answered. 

"You miss him too, Tata?" Claud was almost asleep again, but was forcing himself to remain awake.

Stiles kissed his forehead again before he replied. "Of course I do, baby."

Claud lifted his hand and caressed Stiles's cheek, "He'll be back soon...mean time, I'll take cares of you and Arya and Laura."

Stiles smiled warmly as he brushed Claud's hair to the side, "Goodnight my brave little wolf. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yoda pancakes?" Claud asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Yoda pancakes." 

Stiles leaned against the door frame and watched his son's chest rise and fall as he slept. With a sigh he closed the door quietly and turned around. He wasn't at all surprised to see Derek standing there. He lifted his finger to his lips to silently tell Derek to 'be quiet' and nudged his head for the wolf to follow him. Derek did so happily. Stiles led them to their bedroom where he shut the door. 

"That was Claud's voice?" Derek asked in a whisper, voice filled slightly with awe and emotion.

Stiles smiled slightly and nodded, "Yeah. Claudius James. He's three." 

Derek bit his lip as he looked intently at Stiles's stomach before Stiles rolled his eyes and reached for Derek's hand. The wolf immediately grabbed his mate's hand and smiled stupidly when Stiles placed it on his stomach. Derek looked up to catch Stiles's gaze, "Scott said this was our forth? That we had twins?"

"Yeah...it's late, but it's almost time for their night time feeding." Stiles paused for a moment before asking, "Do you wanna help me?"

Derek perked up, "Can I?"

"I told Scott you couldn't stay here because Claud's old enough to sort of understand, but not completely. He had a really tough time understanding why Laura got sick but he and Arya couldn't." Stiles replied.

Derek's parental instincts flared, "One of the girls was sick? How? Are they okay? Do we need to take them to the hospital?"

"Hey...hey," Stiles said as he squeezed his hold on Derek's hand that was still on his stomach. "One of them is human. Laura. She caught a bug. She was sick, but she's better now. But I know that you'll only believe me if I show her to you...do you wanna see her?" Stiles asked again. But he didn't need to, Derek was already grabbing hold of Stiles's hand and leading them out of their room. 

* * *

 

Stiles led Derek to the nursery, though he guessed Derek was either followed the sound of their heartbeats, or their scents, since he seemed to know where to go. The nursery was in white and light shades of blue. They wanted gender neutral theme, not wanting to force stereotypes onto their kids, but when Stiles saw the theme in a catalog, he fell in love with it. 

With how much the moon meant to their family, he figured a moon and stars theme would be nice for them. They had only one crib since both Deaton and Derek stressed the importance of the twins being close together. It was as much a wolf thing as it was a twin thing. It wasn't until Laura got sick that they got another crib for Arya to sleep in. They hated keeping the two apart, but with how warm Arya was naturally, and with how Laura had been running a fever, it made her fussy and uncomfortable. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/11755114_939288622796073_3425448747853562189_n.jpg?oh=305f72129b205a74bfdfc80d7fee4a85&oe=5746C6A4)

They walked over to the crib and Derek's heart melted when he saw his twin girls. He felt that lump in his throat again but this time it was happiness that made him tear up. He also laughed a bit. God, his emotions were chaotic! 

"Red riding hood and the wolf?" he turned to ask Stiles, who chuckled as he picked up the baby in the wolf outfit.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/11753646_939288829462719_8552258770920166844_n.jpg?oh=207a480b2aefdb543aecfdbc3ca24215&oe=5745C5FF)

"When we first met, I used to have a red hoody. It became a bit of a joke that I was the pack's little red riding hood. It's like...one of our inside jokes as a whole. Plus, they're hella adorable, aren't they?" Stiles asked as he rubbed his nose against Arya. 

She was awake. She was always more aware, mainly because of her wolf senses. That and she loved her feeding time. Stiles was also sure that being around Derek's scent, even if slightly different from older Derek, was still riling her up. She was looking around expectantly. Stiles looked up to see Derek looking at them as if they were something out of this world. And maybe they were.

"Is it too much?" Stiles asked quietly. 

Derek jumped slightly before shaking his head furiously, "No! No...I'm okay. I am. Really. Promise."

Stiles smiled at him before nudging to the chair near the crib, "Do you wanna sit down so you can hold her?"

Giving a firm nod, Derek sat down and made himself comfortable before holding out his arms. Stiles carefully placed Arya in them and helped Derek adjust her, but he didn't need too much help. 

"That's Arya. She's a wolf. Hence, her costume." Stiles said as he went over to the crib to pick up Laura. 

Stiles unbuttoned his shirt and adjusted Laura so she could feed without trouble. Stiles turned to have Derek staring at him while in a trance like state. He blushed before looking away some. "I know...it's a bit weird, but when I got pregnant, my body adjusted. That meant in all forms. Being able to carry and-"

"Provide for them." Derek said with conviction. He licked his lips before speaking, "I don't think it's weird. I think...I..." this time _he_ looked away, but the blush that made it up his neck and tinted the tip of his ears was visible to Stiles. "It's...hot." 

The room was quiet except for the sound of Laura's suckling and Arya's gurgles in Derek's hold.

"Who are they named after? I mean...James was my father's name...Laura I'm guessing was after my sister?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded.

Stiles wiped at Laura's mouth before he adjusted her into a burping position. He swayed lightly as he patted her back gently. "Claud was named after my mother, Claudia. And also your father. Laura Allison _was_ named after your sister, and also a dear friend of ours that passed some time ago. Laura was going to be born around the time we first met her...She was brave and well...we agreed it was a good way to honor her. And Arya Talia..."

"Named after my mom?" Derek asked as he readjusted the baby in his arm. 

Laura burped and Stiles adjusted her back into his arms. He smiled down at his baby, and without looking up, continued the explanation, "Arya's the name of a book character that's really popular right now. She's strong and clever and a survivor...it's a medieval setting and she's a high born. Their family sigil is a Direwolf. Though she's a girl, Arya is a bit of a wild child. Her father commented that she 'has wolf's blood in her'. And considering their birth...it seemed fitting."

Derek furrowed his brows, "I...I don't think you _just_ mean because she's a wolf." 

Stiles sighed as he moved to carefully place Laura back in her crib. It was normal for Laura to fall back asleep soon after being fed. It was Arya who seemed to be awake as long as the night was awake. Stiles walked over and knelt between Derek's legs and nuzzled into Arya's neck in very much a wolf manner. It made Derek happy in ways he couldn't really understand. But he was still confused, more so when he saw the seldom look on Stiles's face.

"We've come a long way...you and me...the pack as a whole...we've made friends with hunters and magic users...we've made enemies too." Stiles explained. Derek held on a bit tighter to Arya when Stiles said enemies. His eyes darted around the room as if to check for potential danger. He listened out for any noises he could hear around the house. Catching the sound of his son's heartbeat down the hall, calm and steady in his REM sleep. 

"I was due soon...when I was captured by angry hunters." at the word _hunters_ , Derek's eyes flashed. Stiles grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. That calmed him some. The fact that he was holding his daughter helped too, but he was still... _alert_. "They were angry at Chris Argent, who kept hunting, but sided with us. They were angry at us for seemingly _tainting_ him..." Stiles shook his head, "Trying to understand them won't do much good. But they managed to get to me. Luckily Claud had been spending the day with my dad since it was his day off. He was safe. Peter went over to keep an eye on him, as well as my dad."

Derek squeezed Stiles's hand, "What happened?"

"I was held captive. Hurt some, but not too much. You all got there in time. I won't go into detail about what happened to the hunter and his buddies. But let me just say...with the rumors that may have spread that day, no one would be foolish enough to mess with your mate or kids ever again unless they had a death wish." Stiles gave him a slight smile that Derek returned. "Anyway, the...tension and anxiety that happened that day were too much. I went into labor. We were in a warehouse, it was messy and gross and I was in _pain_. Laura was born first. Given the situation...it was tough, but she came out fine. I was about to get ready to push for Arya when one of the hunters..." Stiles paused as he looked at Arya as his eyes glistened with tears at the memory. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles cleared his throat, "Uh...one of the hunters was still alive...managed to get to his gun. He uh...he shot me. It was this one, deafening _bang._ I heard yelling and roaring, and I think people were calling my name, but it was all muffled. Like being underwater. Everything got blurry, I remember looking down and seeing blood. I passed out soon after. I didn't really care to ask what happened. No one like repeating it much either. All I know..." he caressed Arya's head. "I woke up in  the hospital. Scott  was on one side, sprawled in a chair, my dad next to him, much the same. Claud was in his lap. And you, on the other side, with _two_ babies. One in each arm. The doctor's were in awe at her survival. She was strong and healthy. 'She has wolf's blood in her'. I said. The doctor's assumed I was quoting the book. And I was. When it was time for naming them...Chris still stood by us, even after everything. It was because of him that you found me. Naming our daughter after his was like...proof that not all hunters are bad. Like all wolves aren't monsters. Proof of our ability to not be prejudice. A family is a family. A pack is a pack...no matter the talent.

"And Arya, as strong as she and her wolf were, it was only natural to give her your mother's name as her middle name."

They were quiet for a while, Derek letting it all sink in. He remembered Chris slightly. When Stiles asked for Arya, Derek let her go reluctantly, and move away to let Stiles have his seat. He move to kneel in front of Stiles like Stiles had done in front of him. He watched as Stiles fed Arya. He wasn't sure why but he was glad Stiles couldn't see the lower part of his body. It must have been a wolf thing he guessed, but seeing his mate provide for his pup was really...hot. And arousing.

He forced himself to focus on something else. Rubbing Stiles's belly again he asked, "Any name ideas for this one?"

"Newton Vernon if it's a boy. Erica, if a girl. No middle names have yet been decided if a girl." Stiles replied with a small smile.

"Newton?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our packmate, Isaac. He's not a godparent yet, but we want him to be. We figured naming a kid in a word play of his name, would sorta blackmail him into agreeing."

They watched Arya get her fill before Stiles burped her and laid her next to Laura. Arya humped/crawled her way until she and Laura were squished against each other. Derek whimpered/cooed at the action. Stiles just chuckled as he watched Arya drift off to sleep too. 

* * *

 

Back in their room Derek stood a bit awkwardly in the center while Stiles prepped the bed. 

"So...uh...I _can_ stay?" Derek asked after a moment. 

"Yeah, Sourwolf, you can stay." Stiles replied.

"Sourwolf?" Derek echoed as he scrunched up his nose at the name.

Stiles chuckled as he patted the spot next to him. Derek was there instantly, like an obedient pup. " _We_...were a complicated duo when we first met. Circumstances being what they were. It was my nickname for you that became a term of endearment. Trust me, it's as loving as if I were to call you honey or babe." 

"So you love me...even if I'm like this?" Derek asked.

Stiles cupped his cheek, "Yes. Don't get me wrong...we will do our best to fix this, but never doubt that I love you."

Derek leaned into the touch and smiled. His heart swelled at hearing that. He looked at the bed sheepishly, "So uh...we're mates, huh?"

"Yes, but mates who are going to share a bed and sleep. _Just_ sleep." Stiles replied with a smirk that only got bigger at Derek's pout. 

"And what about Claud?" Derek asked as he removed his shoes and jeans. 

Stiles stood up and got Derek some pajama bottoms from his drawer. They were slightly big on him, but they'd do for the night. Derek made a face, "I usually sleep shirtless though. Natural body heat gets a bit much in the middle of the night."

Stiles's smirk didn't falter, "I know. I think I can survive the night. You just behave yourself or it's back to Scott's. As for Claud..." the smirk did fall then. "I'll talk to him in the morning. I'll try to explain to him as much as I can."

Derek nodded. He sat there for a moment before he took off his shirt. He sat up straight and held his head up high. Staring at his mate, he was please to see Stiles's eyes roam over his body before looking away. But Stiles's fair skin made it easy for Derek to see the blush. He puffed out his chest, preening happily at the fact that he was pleasing to his mate. 

Stiles must have had some sort of...senses, since Derek's preening moment was short lived as a pillow hit the side of his head. He turned to see his mate smiling, "Bed. Sleep. Now."

He got into bed, the side that smelled heavier of him, and waited for Stiles to join him. Stiles got into bed too and though Derek's memory was limited, it was instinctive and easy as he and Stiles cuddled together. They moved so they were spooning, with Stiles being the smaller spoon. Derek's hands were protectively over Stiles's bump and his nose nuzzling Stiles's neck. 

* * *

 

The next morning Stiles woke up early to make sure Claud wouldn't surprise them. He caught him though 'reading' to Laura and Arya in their room. Stiles smiled in the doorway as he watched. Being an only child he wasn't sure how most siblings acted, but he was damn proud with how helpful and protective of his sisters Claud was. He only hoped it lasted as they grew up. 

"Hey bud. Reading to your sisters?" Stiles asked as he entered the room.

"Morning Tata! Yeah. They likes Cinderelly best." Claud replied. He couldn't really read just yet. A few words and more or less recognizing his name, but he knew the story by heart that he could tell it to his sisters and show them the pictures on each page. 

"Yeah they do...anyway, how about some breakfast?" Stiles asked. He would feed the twins in another hour or so. Claud was an early riser. 

"[Yoda Pancakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgSobthAJzM)?" Claud asked excitedly. 

Stiles nodded as he grabbed Claud's hand and they both headed to the kitchen. Claud did his best to help Stiles, getting the notion from Derek that because Stiles was pregnant he shouldn't do too much heavily lifting. So Claud took out the container of flour from the cupboard(after Stiles made sure he wouldn't fall from using one of the stools to reach it), and the milk and eggs from the fridge. Stiles placed all the ingredients into a bowl in the right amounts and Claud stirred. Stiles then filled the bottle that would help him make the Yoda Pancakes. 

Claud waited patiently on the side while holding the plate where Stiles would place the finished products. 

Once they each had a small stack they sat at the table. Stiles helped pour syrup over Claud's pancakes and help them cut them up into small pieces. Once they were done Stiles cleared his throat, "So...there's something I wanna talk to you about, baby."

"Yes, Tata?" Claud asked as he dipped his finger into the extra syrup on his plate and then licked it off. Stile smiled as he grabbed a baby wipe(they had them seemingly everywhere) and gently cleaned Claud's mouth and hands from the sticky substance. 

"Well, it's about daddy..." Stiles began.

* * *

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/10457916_939289359462666_5354337815282638662_n.jpg?oh=ab9dcda551f4dc6f687715f3cc74b195&oe=57D14D3A)

Stiles and Scott watched with amusement from the doorway. 

Stiles spent a good twenty minutes to half an hour trying to explain to Claud what had happened to Derek. Claud was confused but Stiles reassured him it was only for a while, and that it was still his daddy and that his daddy loved him very much. 

Claud waited in the living room next to the coffee table while Stiles went upstairs to get the girls and Derek. Scott arrived, apologizing heavily to Stiles about the situation as a whole, about Derek escaping him, and again about the situation. Scott scolded Derek about disobeying his orders but went easy on him, saying he understood. He didn't have pups of his own yet, Derek and Stiles's kids being the only children so far in their pack, and he _was_ Claud's godfather, so he understood the need to be close. Especially in times of...oddity. 

When Stiles and Derek descended the stairs after changing and feeding the girls, Scott immediately took Laura from Derek, and nuzzled Arya in Stiles's hold. 

Derek cautiously walked into the living room as Claud ducked low behind the coffee table. Derek sat down on the sofa and Claud peeked over, trying to be secretive as he tried to get a good look at his 'daddy'.

"You smell like daddy...but different." Claud said eventually. 

"I know...I uh...I had an accident." Derek replied, his heart swelling at the fact that he finally had a chance to talk with his son.

"I used to have those when I was learning to use the big boy toilet." Claud said. He was still hiding behind the coffee table, but peeked over more, tilting his head to the side, "What happened to your beard? My daddy had a scratchy beard that tickled when he kissed us."

Derek instinctively rubbed his face and looked over at Stiles who could only shrug helplessly. Looking back at his son he fished for an answer, "Well...uh..."

"He shaved!" Scott supplied. Everyone turned to look at him, "He shaved because...because...it was...needed?" he looked to Stiles for help, "Uh...for our...secret mission?"

Stiles gave him an unimpressed look, but that seemed to work for Claud.

"Oh. You were with Unca Scott as he was off ona Alpha mission?" Claud asked, very much invested in learning anything he could about werewolf culture. 

"Yeah!" Derek nodded, and Scott nodded too. Stiles just rolled his eyes fondly. 

His boys...

"Will daddy's beard come back?" Claud asked.

"Course it will. It's like when we cut your hair, remember. It'll grow back in no time," Stiles answered.

Claud stood up and walked around the table. He stood in front of Derek and reached out to rub Derek's face. He pouted, "Not fuzzy..." then he leaned in and took a whiff, "But still daddy..." he looked up at Derek. "No more shaving after it grows back, kay?"

Derek could only nodded.

And that was enough for Claud. The little boy jumped up into Derek's lap and wrapped his little arms around his neck, nuzzling into it, "Missed you daddy."

Derek choked up as he hugged Claud to him, "Missed you too, buddy." 

* * *

 

On my [Facebook Page](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Polaris-The-Young-Wolf-Fanfics/858278637563739?ref=hl) I post edits, Gifs and pics I find. So if you have a Facebook, please check out and like. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also follow me on twitter at @_The_Young_Wolf
> 
> Excuse any errors, this is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Also, ratings may change in future chapters. I'm not too sure yet, but I think Stiles and de-aged Derek may get some Sexy-Adult-Time and I may find some Gifs for that, cos that's sort of my thing, and yeah...Giving you a heads up. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love those. PS. if you have any pics or gifs you may think are useful, send them to me, yeah? I do good on my own but you can never have enough awesome gifs/pics, right? 
> 
> P.P.S. If you are an artist or know one that has free time, also contact me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ ME!  
> Mpreg: So far I've left it pretty vague. More so hinting that Stiles getting pregnant was one of the things that happened to him because...that's his life, ya know? But I'm going to make it so in this verse Mpreg is a known thing. Like...it's not so common, but it is heard of and possible. It's riskier, but a thing. Stiles just has the supernatural in his arsenal to help him through it. 
> 
> This is mostly because I want them to go out later and Stiles's bump is crucial to the story/plot. So...yeah, it's a thing.

"You're supposed to be out helping Scott."

Derek didn't know how but he knew Stiles knew he'd be there the moment he got back from his errands. Though he managed to lean against the nursery's doorway for a good ten minutes and watched as Stiles rocked one of the girls to sleep before Stiles decided to say something. Taking a whiff of the air he knew it was Arya. He smiled to himself, his little girl loved being awake, soaking everything up around her. 

He stood up straighter when Stiles finally did address him. 

"I was. I am. We're just taking a break. Came back here for lunch." Derek replied as he dropped the backpack by the door and stepped inside. 

He closed his eyes as he walked up to the crib, relishing in the scents in the air. It was all divine. He'll never get tired of it all. _Mate. Cubs. Family._ **_His_**. 

Opening his eyes he looked down and smiled as his baby girl. He caressing the top of her head gently before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Hey baby girl. You okay?"

She stared up at him, though she was a baby, Derek felt a twinge of an ache. Laura may be human, but she was still intuitive. He held resemblance to the man she came to recognize as one of her father's, but not exactly. Claud was still very upset about his beard. Thinking about it made him absentmindedly scratch at his face. 

Arya at least had her sense of smell and wolf instinct to reassure her that Derek was 'daddy'. 

Laura...Laura was still trying to puzzle it out. 

 

"She still loves you." Stiles said as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

Derek looked up and smiled at his mate. Instincts in him flared and wanted to do much more than chaste kisses, but he forced himself to hold back. Their mate bond is really strong, and Stiles is really hot, and still smelled like him. Stiles also wore shirts that belonged to his older self, which gave him this immense feeling of possessiveness.

But Stiles wasn't touching him in any way that wasn't PG. Stiles was in his mid-twenties and seeing him like this made him think Derek wasn't ready for anything more. That it'd be inappropriate. But he didn't see it like that. 

So he was young again! They were still married! They were still mates! 

He tried to bring that up once. Use reason and even some facts about ages from way back when, but then Stiles gave him this... _look_ , and Derek dropped the matter. When Derek asked Scott about it while he was helping the Alpha move ingredients from the clinic to their garage(a.k.a Stiles's Batcave/Potions Lab), Scott told him enough. 

It was uncomfortable for Scott, but Derek didn't want to be overly reminded either about how Kate had used him. Stiles didn't want to cross that line, even though Derek argued that it wasn't anything at all like that. 

While Kate had taken away his family, Stiles had given him one.

Scott said he understood, and he did, but Stiles loved him too much to even risk it with how similar thing were. So Derek tried to ignore his desire for his mate. 

Tried. 

And failed. 

He couldn't help it! His mate was hot!

He looked over and sighed, heart melting and a sappy smile taking over. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xlf1/v/t1.0-9/11745859_939291016129167_1426255455264136904_n.jpg?oh=fc2145258d2334b66051f52229363552&oe=57499970)

Stiles almost had Arya asleep for her nap, singing to her quietly in Polish. There was no way he could stay mad at his mate. Not for being caring and loving, no matter how frustrated he was.

Damn his teenage body. 

"She's almost asleep. Want to hold her for a bit? I wanna talk with Scott for a moment." Stiles said.

Derek nodded, eagerly taking the baby and scent marking her. As he brought her close to his chest and rested her head against his shoulder, she scooted over and nuzzled into his neck. 

He didn't care if he was being biased or not, but he had the cutest kids ever!

* * *

 

Stiles descended the stairs and found Scott and Claud in the living room, his son being tickled relentlessly by his godfather. 

"Claud, don't you wanna show your Uncle Scott the picture you drew yesterday?" Stiles asked.

Claud perked up and jumped off Scott, nodding furiously as he made his way towards his room. 

"Don't run!" Stiles called after him, but it was pretty useless. His kid was his kid...thank god for werewolf strength and healing. Claud wasn't as clumsy as Stiles had been at his age, and they try to keep the accidents to none, but they still happen. Kids were kids. 

"Hey... how is everything?" Scott asked as he got up and greeted Stiles by scent marking him and running a hand over his belly. 

"Fine. I mean, yeah, everything is okay. Claud sometimes forgets though, and we have to explain it all over again...has Deaton got any idea what caused it this time?" Stiles asked.

"He thinks one or more than one of the ingredients we went looking for must be an active ingredient in the goo Derek had been exposed to the first time it happened." Scott scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "We dropped a lot of the boxes on the way back...lots of stuff got mixed."

"Accidentally creating...or in Derek's case, recreating, the de-aging effect." Stiles supplied with a sigh.

"Yeah... _But_!" Scott said with a perked up voice, "Dr. Deaton has all of the ingredients with him. They're all still...mixed up, but he has a list of what was what, and thinks he can identify anything else we might have added too in a few days. Once that's done he's sure he can deconstruct it and make an antidote."

One of the things he loved about Scott was his optimism. 

"How's Kira?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"Good!" Scott replied with a dopey, happy smile of his own. "She'll be stopping by actually."

"Oh?" Stiles asked as he picked up some of Claud's toys.

Only to be stopped by Scott. "I got it, don't worry. And yeah, she's bringing lunch."

Stiles scrunched up his face some, "You know I could have made you something, dude." 

"It's not just for me!" Scott said quickly, holding some of Claud's builder blocks to his chest while his other arm was extended to Stiles as he shook is in a 'no' way. "She's bringing grilled cheeses for us with a pot of tomato soup. Yum, right? You love that combo."

Stiles sighed as he placed his arms at his hips and gave Scott a look. "Please tell me you haven't been exaggerating again." 

"I have not!" Scott insisted. 

Stiles gave him a pointed look and he saw how Scott squirmed in place before slouching his shoulders and giving in. "Not exactly anyway. I just...I feel really bad, okay? You've got Claud and the girls to care of. And the little one! You're _pregnant_ Stiles! You shouldn't have extra duty or worries...but here I am, unable to keep your mate safe...I'm not just a bad Alpha, I'm a bad best friend..." 

Stiles rolled his eyes and brought Scott in for a hug. 

"Dude...it's _us_. Life loves making things tricky. I don't blame you...and yes, I'm pregnant, but not disabled. I love the pampering, I do, but feel free to wait until the later months when simply getting off the couch is a two person job, kay?"

"You're not mad?" Scott looked at him with a puppy dog stare.

"I... _was_ upset. But...just another day for us. Even after we're married, have careers, families...we're still us. And us is what I know."

Scott smiled brightly at Stiles and hugged him, even lifted him off the ground some. "I love you dude."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Someone has to watch the kids when I need some private adult time with my husband. And I trust no one more than you when dad's busy." Stiles smiled. But then made a face, "Speaking of...Parrish is stopping by."

Scott stiffened, "That a good idea?" Scott gave a pointed look upwards. With his werewolf hearing he could hear as Claud showed off his picture first to Derek, who was gushing over it and some others. And knowing Claud, if the girls were still awake, he'd show them too. And knowing the girls, if they sensed their brother, they'd to their best to remain awake. 

"He's bringing over some things for my dad."

"Claud doesn't like him..." Scott said uneasily. 

"I know."

"Derek doesn't like him after-" Stiles covered Scott's mouth with his hand.

"I _know_."

Before Derek and him became an actual couple, they had a fight. Nothing new there, but it had hurt Stiles really deep. Some of his drag queen friends from _The Jungle_ told him that if he gave it his all, he'd done what he could. That even though it hurts and it may feel like it was the one, if it was it wouldn't hurt so bad. When he talked to Scott after talking with them, his best friend said it sounded like a lot of what his mom told him after he and Allison had ended. 

It sucked, but people do fall in love again. 

Stiles had been sure Derek was it, but he reminded himself that he also used to think Lydia was it too. They were close friends now, maybe he and Derek could have been friends after some time too. 

So when he next went to the station and Deputy Parrish flirted with him, he flirted back. The flirting lasted a whole week before Parrish got the courage to ask him out officially. Stiles was hesitant, but eventually agreed. It was fun, Parrish was good looking, funny, charming, pleasant, could be his secret agent to help his dad eat healthier who he could control with sex!

As much as he enjoyed his time with Parrish, he didn't see anything... _permanent_. Weeks passed before he even saw Derek again and because it was his life, it would be while out on a date with Parrish. 

He still had no idea what exactly happened on the werewolf side and Scott refuses to tell him, but he began getting flowers and notes. Unlike the roses Parrish would get him, they were a bunch of flowers mixed into one bouquet . Forget-Me-Not's, a Moon Lily, daisies, and those yellow dandelions that grow like weeds. It was the flower arrangements Stiles and his dad would take his mom, his dad picking the more expensive ones and he wanting to add his own. Picking them from the backyard of his childhood home. He got notes in random places. In his room, in his Jeep, at his work. They were mostly quotes from his favorite books but they fit in very well to the day. They either lifted his spirits, or the sense of perfection the quote represented of that day, made him feel really understood...

Finally enough was enough and Stiles went to confront Derek. It took very little before Derek admitted he hated the thought of losing Stiles. That it scared him to see he had pushed him too far and he began to move on. Though for a moment he thought it was for the best, that Stiles deserved better...his heart ached too much for him to sit idly and do nothing but watch as he lost him completely.

He broke things off with Parrish as politely as he could. Parrish was a real stand up guy and Stiles thinks it's one of the things Derek hates about him. Well, hate was a strong word.

Stiles didn't have werewolf abilities and none of his so called friends would tell him anything. It wasn't until he was hanging out with Malia that Stiles learned that whenever Parrish is around Stiles he always smells...happier. Slightly aroused, but more so happier.

It made Derek jealous.

When Claud was born and growing up, Parrish would visit with his dad, or they'd visit the station because grandpa Stilinski needed a daily dose of his grandson. Little Claud though, was totally a lil Derek, and picked up his daddy's dislike of deputy Parrish and well...

Flash forward to now and we have a very over protective of his Tata Claud that doesn't like it when other men outside of his Uncles(Were's of the pack) to be around Stiles.

With Derek being a teenager again, he didn't really want to think what would happen.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Claud shout. "Auntie Kira's here!"

"It's not Kira." Scott said evenly.

"Oh boy." Stiles sighed.

* * *

 "Thank you for helping grandpa. Now leave." Claud said coldly as he stared, almost glared, at Parrish. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11760119_939291516129117_394222620094261355_n.jpg?oh=cf4cb0168eb825e8ff4f058faf89817e&oe=57E44FFB)

"Claudius James!" Stiles scolded, making his boy shrink into himself and look away. 

Claud went to move next to Stiles and held his hand. The little wolf buried his face into Stiles's side. Stiles sighed before turning to look apologetically at Parrish. 

"I'm sorry. He didn't mean it. Right, Claud?" Stiles asked as he looked down at his son. Claud refused to look up. 

Stiles was very much intuned with his wolf body language knowledge. He could see that Claud wanted nothing more than for Parrish to leave, or for himself to run and get Derek to make Parrish leave. 

But they both knew it wasn't an option right now. 

Scott was upstairs with Derek right now, watching over the girls. Stiles had written to Scott on his phone to use the pretext to Derek that the less people who knew, the better. 

"It's alright." Parrish brushed it off with a smile. 

"It's really not. He shouldn't be rude. I promise I'll talk with him." Stiles promised. "And really, thanks for helping my dad. He's getting older but has no intent of stopping."

"Don't I know it. Anyway, I should get back to the station. Good to see you again, Stiles. You too Claud." Parrish gave them a two finger salute before heading out. 

Stiles watched him go and once the door closed he sighed and knelt down in front of Claud. The little wolf refused to meet his gaze, knowing full well he was in trouble. 

"Claud..."

Still, Claud refused to look up.

"Claudius James Hale." Stiles said with his most authoritative voice. 

Claud just burst into tears and hugged Stiles tightly. "I'm sorry Tata!"

Stiles sighed as he ran his fingers through Claud's hair, "I know, but buddy...you can't be mean to people for no reason."

"But there _is_ reason!" Claud exclaimed, his little cheeks turning red with anger.

"Deputy Parrish is a nice man, Claud. He works with grandpa. He stops bad guys. You _know_ this. You _like_ policemen, remember?"

"Not him! He's a duty-head and and and he's in _likes_ with you and and and he'll wanna takes you away and and and you're _ours_ , Tata! _**Ours**_!" 

Stiles hugged Claud tightly, picking him up, rocking him, and 'Shhing'. "Oh baby, no...I'm not leaving. And I'm married to your daddy, remember? I'm not going anywhere. It's sorta the law."

Claud sniffed, "It is?"

Stiles kissed Claud's forehead and rubbed their noses together, "Yes. Your daddy and I are married and werewolf married, and that's magic. Nothing can ever make us not be together."

"Promise?" Claud asked quietly as he snuggled into Stiles's hold.

"Swear." 

* * *

 

"So...who _is_ this Parrish dude?" Derek asked as nonchalantly as he possibly could at dinner.  But even as he asked, he looked pointedly at Stiles with a face said he might be young, but he wasn't stupid.

Kira had arrived some time after Parrish had left. She did bring grill cheese, but Scott _had_ exaggerated and she also brought over a lot Asian inspired dishes she knew Stiles loved. Like...it's a good thing they were Werewolves and a Kitsune, plus him being pregnant. Kira was amazing, but she did tend to go overboard sometimes. Still, he didn't have to cook and that was a plus. 

The girls were in their play pen in the living room with Claud coloring in one of his books. He was little and still in the developing age, so Stiles tried to limit the amount of TV time he got. 

Stiles had a piece of sushi half way towards his mouth when Derek asked the question. He looked over at Scott and Kira who looked as if _they_ were the ones who were asked a subtly accusatory question. Honestly...these two.

They were lucky they were adorable. 

"He's one of my dad's deputies. His successor for when he decides to retire, but there's still some time before that." Stiles replied professionally. 

"So why did Claud think he was going to steal you away from us?"

"Derek." Scott said pointedly, hoping his Alpha status would be enough that he wouldn't need to dish out the Alpha eyes. Scott was overly protective of Stiles, and it's as bad as Derek's need of protecting him. Especially while pregnant. Seeing the two at ends is rare these days. 

Derek looked down and glared at his food. 

"Claud's limited to the people in our pack, Der. He's not really good at socializing. We know his shifting won't take place until he's older, but we're still careful. Almost in a highly paranoid way. But we have reason to be. He's also a kid. He's going through the 'Mine' stages. Jealousy stages. Favoritism stages. Add in Werewolf senses and having interaction with people who aren't a common occurrence, who aren't really part of our pack...he gets protective. He's also never been away from me for more than half a day since the girls were born. He's also your son," Stiles says with a slight smile as he pokes Derek's cheek with his chop sticks, forcing a reluctant smile on Derek's face, "He got it from you, that I'm Hale property only." 

Derek's smile only got a bit bigger, he sat up straighter, puffed out his chest some with pride. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes fondly. 

The night continued on from there. They talked about the progress Deaton's made, what Scott and Derek did while at the clinic. Stiles told them about the moments Claud had Peter wrapped around his little finger. 

Derek knew Peter was...Peter, but Stiles and Scott kept some of the more disturbing details to themselves. Still, Derek didn't need to know of that to be amused about his 'cool' and 'aloof' uncle playing 'telephone' with his great-nephew. And how he hated being reminded he was a great-uncle. And soon to be grandpa. Naturally Stiles, Scott, and Derek loved reminding him. 

They spent the evening showing Derek pictures they captured of Peter answering a toy phone and playing with Claud when he was younger and still learning to walk. Of Claud pulling Peter's hair, of Claud puking on Peter's favorite V-Neck. Stiles had a whole file on his phone dedicated to _Tormenting Peter Via Baby._

What made Derek happy though, was that despite the fact that Claud did all that, Peter kept coming back and caring for his great-nephew. 

Kira and Scott left after seeing the babies and Claud one more time. They tucked the girls in and played some with Claud before it was his bath time, then bed time. 

Stiles may have only been four months into his pregnancy, but it still had it's toll, no matter how much he protested. He was ready for sleep soon after the kids were tucked in. Derek helped him change into his night clothes before changing himself. They snuggled close before they fell into a sound sleep themselves. 

They'd be up in a few to feed the girls. Stiles because he was where their milk came from, and Derek because he felt the need to be there.

But in the mean time, they'd relish in just being in each other's arms. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Watch me daddy!" Claud exclaimed as he pushed himself on his red tricycle. 

"I'm watching, buddy." Derek said from a close distance. 

Stiles's morning sickness was extra bad today. After he calmed down some he looked about ready to fall over. The girls were in their playpen in the living room while a recording of classical Disney stories played in a gentle, soft tone. Stiles was napping on the couch, refusing to be in bed during the day, and wanting to be close to the girls. Claud was being fussy and was acting close to a caged animal. 

When Claud asked if he could go outside to use his tricycle, Derek was torn. He knew he was as much Claud's father as Stiles was, but he was aware that the situation wasn't the same as it was before. Being in his teenage body Derek sort of lost some of the parental authority that he once had. 

But seeing Stiles really tired from the horrible morning of worshiping the porcelain god, Derek thought it was okay to go out for an hour or two. Besides, since Claud was a wolf he needed to be outside. 

Their neighborhood was rather quiet, most of them might be at work he supposed since he didn't see anyone out. Then again, his attention was mostly on Claud. He rode on his tricycle for a while, then they played catch with a football, then they chased each other around. When Claud would shriek with laughter and then hug him close to scent mark him...it made his heart swell with emotion. 

Then Claud wanted to ride his tricycle once more. 

It was while Claud was circling back from the points that Derek had designated as his limit, that a car pulled up into the drive way. 

More specifically, a police cruiser. 

For a moment a surge of jealousy coursed through him thinking it might be that Parrish dude again. He didn't know the full story, but he already didn't like that guy. If he needed any reason alone, Claud not liking him was enough. He may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox, but he wasn't naive either. Derek just _knew_ there had once been something between this Parrish guy and his Stiles. 

But that jealousy vanished when Claud screamed, "GRANDPA!"

Jealousy became stone cold fear and nervousness. 

He's never met the other parent/family of someone he dated or cared about. This was his first time meeting his _father-in-law_! 

Derek felt like tucking in his shirt, combing his hair, and making sure he was cleaned and didn't smell like a boy's locker room. Sort of late for that though. 

Car doors opened and closed, and to his werewolf ears the steps on the pavement seemed to boom.

Claud was oblivious to his father's distress as he scampered off his tricycle and tackled his grandpa. Derek ran a hand through his hair as he straightened to his full height.

The Sheriff (Derek was mildly curious about how his dating Stiles actually went like. He knew their age difference, and the math he did in his head led him to believe that he might have dated Stiles before he was legal. Having the Sheriff as an obstacle must have made things difficult. It also sort of spoke to much he loved Stiles if he was willing to risk it.) looked at him. There was shock there for a moment before he sighed and ran a hand over his face.  

When Claud failed to get the attention from the Sheriff that he normally got, he began to pull on his grandfather's jacket. 

"Gran-pa! Grandpa!"

Looking down at his grandson, the Sheriff smiled and picked him up. Claud smiled and hugged his grandfather, scent marking him. 

"Grandpa, daddy shaved his beard and had an accident!"

"Yeah...yeah, I see that." the Sheriff replied. He kissed the top of Claud's head before walking up to Derek. "So uh...what exactly do you know?"

"The important things, sir. I know what happened to my family. I know _this_ is my new family." Derek answered. 

"Well...I suppose if there's any important piece of information to know, it's that. Where's Stiles?" the Sheriff asked.

"Resting inside. Morning sickness was rough today." Derek replied. 

"Ah. Well, mind if I come inside and see my grandkids?"

"Course not. Come on Claud. Pull your trike in." Derek said.

Claud wiggled in the Sheriff's hold until he was placed down and went to do just as he was told. Once his trike was back in it's usual place he ran back inside. Before Derek could warn him to be quiet, Claud ran inside, door slamming and yelling, "TATA! GRAND-DAD'S HERE!"

Derek felt a bit panicked. He felt embarrassed. He set out to make it easier today for Stiles, he failed at that _in front of his father-in-law._  

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see the Sheriff chuckle. "Don't freak out, son. Claud's as much Stiles's child as he is yours."

Derek gave him a confused look that had the Sheriff chuckling.

"Claud being quiet and still at this age? Impossible. You should see him on the day of the full moon." the Sheriff said with a grin as he walked inside. 

Derek followed his father-in-law inside to see Stiles stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He didn't really understand why but the sight made him feel all gooey and lovey dovey. He used to think it was stupid when he heard people saying that when you fall in love, all the songs on the radio made perfect sense. But now he understood too. 

"Grandpa! This is for you!" Claud came out of seemingly nowhere, holding something in his hand. 

The Sheriff accepted it and Derek craned his neck to see it. It was a picture of Claud with his one of his stuffed animals. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable )](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/11742787_939291962795739_485540289949910177_n.jpg?oh=db73c28699b07eb1402127d29cf693c5&oe=57D01FDB)

"My...look at you." the Sheriff smiled and lifted the picture in the air some, "This is just what I need for my office. With you growing like a weed, no one believes me when I tell em you've gotten so big."

"That's cos I eats my veggies and fruits...even the yucky ones." Claud replied, though he stuck out his tongue and made a face at the mention of vegetables. "Tata and daddy say I need them..."

"And they're right." the Sheriff nodded. The Sheriff looked over at Stiles and Derek saw the older man's face soften to something tender. It made _him_ feel...warm and fuzzy inside. He didn't understand it, though that wasn't new. But just knowing his mate had a caring family outside of theirs was a good feeling. "Hey kiddo. How are you and baby numero cuatro?"

Stiles returned the Sheriff's warm smile with one of his own and Derek began to feel like such an intruder. He began to squirm in his spot. He quietly excused himself to check on the girls but kept his ears open to their conversation.

"I'm good. It's not as bad as the first time, but a bit rougher than with the girls." Stiles replied. 

"And...uh...how's...how's it been?" the Sheriff asked tentatively. 

"It's...not going to lie-"

"Not like it'd work." the Sheriff cut in with a slight smirk.

"Hey! I am married and best friends with walking, talking lie detectors and can easily lie to them!" Stiles defended himself, pretending to be slightly offended his dad would think him a bad liar.

"I'm your father, Stiles. You can't get anything passed me anymore." the Sheriff replied.

"Yeah, well...that's why I don't anymore."

There was a pause and Derek tried to be discreet about looking over to them, but wasn't sure if he succeeded or not. Didn't matter since neither Stilinski was looking his way, but sharing a moment. Again, Derek felt very out of the loop. He kept straining his ears, even as he picked up one of the girls and rocked her gently in his arms. 

"Anyway...it's...it's tough. I mean, how can it not be? My whole existence disappeared from the memory of the love of my life. I had to explain that in simple terms to our son who forgets it every other hour or so...I know it's important that he's okay, that I still got him, but...it's not _my_ Derek that I have, y'know?"

"And how's it going on getting him back?"

"It's going. Dr. Deaton's working on it. I'm hoping to have some time to call him to see if there's any progress or anything I can help with. But you know I-"

"How about I take the girls for the night? Maybe two?" the Sheriff asked.

"What? No, dad, I can't let you do that?" Stiles shook his head.

"Why not? I can take care of them. I have before. Melissa and I have plenty of saved vacation days. We can take a few days off and help out."

"Dad..."

" _Stiles_." the Sheriff said with an authoritative voice. Even from where he stood away from the man, Derek stood up straighter. "You're pregnant. You've got a toddler, two babies, and a teenage husband. Son, _I'd_ ask for help."

"But-"

"Isn't that what a pack does? When crisis happen, don't we pull together and help out?"

"Yeah..."

"This, I believe, counts as a crisis. You're tired. As mature as I'm sure Derek can be, you're the adult here. The only adult in a house of five, six if you include the little one playing soccer with your organs."

"The kicking hasn't started," Stiles mumbled feebly. 

Derek placed the baby back down carefully before walking up to the other two adults.

"I think it's a good idea."

Stiles looked at him with a surprised look. "Really? Your wolf instincts aren't screaming at you to keep your babies close?"

"Well...yeah, they are. But they're also yelling at me to keep you safe. To take care of you. I try to do my best until all this is resolved, but...you're right. I'm not _your_ Derek. I can't do all the things I used to. I don't even really know what _all_ I used to do. I know it's weighing on you." he looked between the two before locking eyes with Stiles again, "I assume you trust your dad?"

Stiles nodded immediately.

"Then I do too. I'm not going to lie and say I hate the thought of my little girls being away from home. But...I think maybe a night can be alright?" 

Stiles gave him a hard look before looking over at his dad. 

"Well kiddo?"

"...I guess _one_ night will be alright. Tomorrow since it'll be just us and Claud, we can probably head to the Deaton's. He may not be a vet anymore, but he's still working Emissary things." Stiles said.

Derek made a noise in the back of his throat, "I'm sure we can get him to come here."

"That's a talk for tomorrow. For now, let's order something to eat. Everything will be taken easy, laid back, lowest stress possible for everyone." the Sheriff said.

"We order _one_ pizza. Vegetarian. Don't think you're using this to cheat any more than pizza." Stiles said while crossing his arms. 

The Sheriff sighed, but didn't argue. 

Claud cheered as he came back from getting some of his toys from his room. He loved take-out since it was a rarity for him to enjoy. Much like with his father, Stiles tries to limit the in take of junk that goes into his kids.

* * *

 

It was weird only having Claud to bathe and tuck in that night. Even for Claud. He kept getting up and going to the girl's bedroom. They called their dad a few times, who used his video phone to show them how the girls were sound asleep in the crib that was placed in Stiles's old bedroom. The girls were wrapped in their blanket, but also had one of Stiles's, Derek's, and Claud's shirt. It was all mostly for Arya, but their scent helped Laura out too. 

That night, with Claud getting up too often, they just had him sleep with them in their bed. He loved it. Rather than spooning that night, Derek and Stiles's cradled Claud between them. During the night when they would usually get up to feed the girls, Stiles pulled Claud up to his chest and Derek pulled them both closer. 

* * *

 

The next morning after their morning routines Derek asked Stiles how he slept.

"Alright. Dad's right...it feels crappy to say, but I did need a night off."

"It's not crappy. You're amazing. And all of this has been a bit much." 

"Yeah, I suppose. Still...I can't wait to have my girls back. We can pick them up after we talk to Deaton today." Stiles said. 

Derek pouted, "So we're still going huh?"

"Yes, Sourwolf. I texted him last night before heading to bed. I checked my messages this morning. He said he'll be with Scott in his later shift and we can stop by near closing. Less people that way."

Sighing, Derek just agreed. 

* * *

 

The day went rather peaceful. Claud had a little tantrum when they couldn't reach the Sheriff right away and he wanted to check on his sisters. Eventually the Sheriff did answer, he'd been showering while the girls were napping. He showed them as he fed them, Claud reminding his grandpa how Laura liked carrots better while Arya liked peas. 

Time passed fast and slow at the same time. Having a toddler while waiting to pick up your babies does that apparently. 

When it was finally time to head to the clinic, they were all excited. They strapped Claud into his car seat in Stiles's blue Jeep. Since his license wasn't really of him, as much as he wanted to be the one to drive, so Stiles wouldn't have to, Stiles drove. 

Stiles tuned into an 80's station and all three of them were singing along to Journey's _'Don't Stop Believing_ '.

In the movies it always happens in slow motion. So slow you can see every single thing that happened. 

But not in real life. 

It was way too fast too, even for him and his werewolf senses. One moment they were singing, the next his vision is blurry and he's trying to make sense of everything. 

His hearing his muffled for a bit before it begins to clear. There are car alarms blaring, sirens in the distance, people screaming, and-

 

"Stiles?" he croaked out. His voice was gruff and he had a bit of a coughing fit. 

Pain from various parts of his body began to ache and make themselves known. But he ignored them as best as he could. It was rather easy considering that he had much more important things to think about. "STILES!" He yelled, louder as he tried to see through the car wreckage. The Jeep was on it's side, the truck that t-boned them was off the road. He smelled blood, but he wasn't sure if it was just his or...."CLAUD! STILES!"

"DADDY!"

"CLAUD!" Derek yelled. He wasn't sure how he got outside, but he didn't care. He ran back, or limped back, to his family.

"Derek!?" 

That was Scott's voice. 

"HELP!" Derek yelled. He found Claud, still wrapped in his car seat. He used his claws to spring him free and pulled him close to him. Tears blurred his vision more, but he didn't care. He could hear his baby's heart and though it was beating really fast, it _was_ beating!

He placed Claud on the ground and rubbed his hands up and down Claud's arms, "Hey buddy...you okay?"

"Hurts, daddy..." Claud mumbled as he cried.

Derek let his own tears fall, it made him ache much worse than any wound to see his baby hurt. He had a visible gash on his face and he wasn't sure what else. He placed a hand on Claud's face and taking the pain away with his werewolf abilities. Scott arrived to his side as the black veins appeared on his skin.

"Oh my god! Claud! Derek! You guys okay? What happened!" 

Claud wiped away at his eyes and tears, sniffed as he looked over to his daddy and godfather, "Where's Tata?"

 

 

Derek and Scott shared a look of panic before Scott ordered Derek to remain here as he went to check. 

The sirens got closer as policemen and paramedics jumped onto the scene. He saw stretchers and he picked up Claud. With his werewolf healing and Derek taking away the pain, his gash was healed, but he was still covered in blood. He picked up his son and held him close as he walked closer to the wreckage. He saw Stiles, unconscious and seemingly lifeless, being lifted onto a stretcher.

"Stiles..."

"Sir, please keep your distance." a paramedic said before looking at Derek and Claud. "Actually, please come over and get checked out."

Derek shook his head.  "That's my-"

" _Cousin_!" Scott was at his side in an instant, giving him a _look_. 

"Either way, he's in much more critical condition. How's the little guy?" the paramedic asked, and focused on Claud. And missed the pained look on Derek's face as he realized he can't be with Stiles as his mate or husband. Derek looked at Scott pleadingly, but all Scott could do was give him apologetic look. 

"Where yous taking my Tata?" Claud demanding, shock of the incident falling away as he was becoming more aware and panicked. His hands were tight fist around Derek's shirt. 

"He's got doctor's looking at him right now."

"He's pregnant!" Derek blurted out. The paramedic's eyes widened a bit and he excused himself to talk to the people who were checking on Stiles while carefully loading him onto the stretcher. Derek saw the paramedics talk, but there was too much noise to focus on just their voices. When he saw the one working on Stiles shrug and shake his head solemnly, his heart near broke and he lost the strength in his legs. 

"DEREK!" Scott yelled as he held him up.

"D-did...did he...did he lo-"

"No!" Scott shook his head, but Derek wasn't sure if he was in anymore denial than he wanted to be. 

"Scott!" 

Derek looked over to see a blond man in a deputies uniform approach him. 

"Oh my god, are you all alright?"

"I'm okay, Deputy Parrish. Stiles...he...he's being taken to the hospital now." Scott replied. 

Derek growled lightly under his breath at the mention of the name, but he let it go. "I wanna go too."

Scott nodded, "We'll get mom to look at you and Claud, and give the green light." Scott turned to Parrish, "The Sheriff's going to hear about this soon...I...I gotta go to the hospital, but if anyone should break the news, it's me. He has the girls with him...can you make sure no one calls him?"

Parrish nodded, "I don't think anyone has at the station would have the heart..."

They talked for a bit more, but Derek wasn't paying attention. He kept taking any pain that he could away from Claud, holding him protectively against his chest, until Scott guided him to an ambulance. It wasn't the same one Stiles had used, that one was speeding off towards the hospital. 

It was all a blur. He met Scott's mom. She was nice enough he supposed, but he wasn't really paying any attention. Luckily she didn't take Claud away from him. They were cleaned up, she bandaged them up some for show, and then let them wait in the waiting room. He tried to ask about Stiles's condition, but because there weren't any records of him being family and he didn't look like Stiles's husband, he wasn't getting any information. 

If he didn't have Claud to keep him grounded, he'd probably wolf out. Still, he rocked back and forth, Claud still in his hold as he repeated the mantra of " _Alpha, Beta, Omega_." over and over and over. After awhile and that wasn't enough, he did it with his kid's names. _"Claudius, Laura, Arya. Claudius, Laura, Arya. Claudius, Laura, Arya."_

He closed his eyes, though he felt them burn with the wolf shift, and he tried his hardest to find Stiles's heartbeat in all this chaos. His chest ached as his heart felt like it was being held in a poisonous vice grip.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega! Claudius, Laura, Arya! Alpha, Beta, Omega! Claudius, Laura, Arya!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alpha, Beta, Omega! Claudius, Laura, Arya! Alpha, Beta, Omega! Claudius, Laura, Arya!"

"I'm glad to see our family's methods are a strong placebo effect."

Derek turned to glare at the voice. He could feel his fangs and the slight burn of the eyes letting him know he was wolfed out some. Though he looked different, older, there was not mistaking that smirk.

"Peter..."

"One and only. Now why don't you put the pup down before you accidentally hurt him." Peter said and though it was said in his usual smug and posh tone, there was an underlining worry there. 

Derek looked down at Claud in his arms who was looking at him with steely eyes. It should worry him some that his son was so somber, but he couldn't really focus right now. Not when his wolf was so close to the surface wanting to break free and _hurt_ something. 

His mate was hurt, his unborn pup's fate was unknown to him, his first born pup was hurt, his girls weren't near, and he was _useless_ at the moment! Derek clenched and unclenched his hands and could feel his own claws in his palm. He tried to steady his breathing and regain _some_ control, as hard as it was, but it _was_ manageable as he used Claud's heartbeat and scent to anchor him right there and then to that moment.   

"Good...now why don't you let Malia and Kira here take him to get a snack?" Peter asked gently. 

Derek's icy blue eyes turned to glare at the two women who were flanking Peter. He growled as he held Claud tighter to his chest. He knew of them. He met Kira the other day. He saw pictures of Malia.

He _knew_ them.

But it didn't matter. Not at this moment. 

"You really think he's going to give us Claud at _this_ moment?" Malia asked with a sarcasm similar to something Stiles might say.

Thinking of his mate made his heart clench and he fell to his knees with a whimper. Claud nuzzled against his neck and Derek nuzzled back. 

"I was trying to remain positive." Peter deadpanned. 

Malia rubbed her belly as she glared at her father and hissed, " _I'm_ very angsty and don't want to leave my kid and it's still _inside_ of me!" 

"It's not about you. It's about Stiles." Peter said before crouching down to Derek's eye level. "Look. I know it's a mess. I know your mind is chaotic. You want to do something, but you don't know what to do. But I need you to listen to me, okay Derek? I'm going to walk you through this. For Stiles. Can you do that?"

Derek was panting heavily as he stared at Peter for a long time. Eventually he nodded. Peter let out a sigh of relief. 

"Good. That's good Derek. You're being mature and reasonable. Just what your mate needs." Peter kept his voice as calm and even as he could. He needed Derek to be as calm as possible. He needed to reassure Derek and his wolf that they were doing good, doing right, doing it for the sake of his mate and cubs. "Claud's fine. He's clean, he's healed. You know that, right?" Peter asked.

Derek looked down at Claud in his arms and nodded, leaning down to scent him. 

"But it's been hours since he's had something to eat. He's young. He's growing. He's also a wolf. He needs to be fed." Peter said.

"Stiles was going to make macaroni," Derek mumbled miserably as he tugged Claud a bit closer to his chest. 

Peter could feel the glare Malia was sending him, but he chose to ignore it. He wouldn't be tripped up. So he nodded and complimented Stiles, "He's a great cook. Cooked for all the pack plenty of times for outings. He's caring and considering of everyone's likes and dislikes and allergies and health issues. He's strong, you know. Even though you don't remember all that he did, he's really strong. He's fought Alpha's, Kanimas, evil druids, demonic foxes...there is no creature Stiles is afraid of. He's survived so much...he'll survive this. If not for himself, then for you...for his family."

Derek looked up slowly and stared at Peter with a vulnerable expression. 

"Let's go outside, okay? Just for a moment. Kira and Malia will get Claud a snack and Scott will be here soon." Peter said. 

"Stiles..." Derek whined pitifully. 

"Is in the best care possible."

"Daddy I'm hungry..." Claud muttered into Derek's chest. 

Derek closed his eyes for a moment before letting out a breath and releasing Claud from his hold. He held on to Claud's hand feebly as Kira took the other hand and pulled the young pup closer to her. She smiled at Derek and tried to sooth as many worries as she could, "We'll be by the vending machines. We'll guard him with our lives. Scott will be here soon too. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Yeah. Stiles isn't one to give up easy. He's stubborn like that." Malia added. 

Derek just gave a terse nod. The girls led Claud away and Derek kept watching until they were out of view. Reluctantly he followed Peter out of the hospital and did a few laps around the building. 

* * *

 

Once they were at the vending machine Kira pulled some coins from her purse and got Claud a bottle of water and comes Reeses Cups. She smiles gently as she knelt in front of him and offered him his snack.

"Here baby."

Claud took them wordlessly. He was mostly cleaned, but still wearing the torn up and bloodied clothes. Malia came up to them with a backpack and pulled out some clean clothes for Claud they'd stop to get on the way. 

"Want to change into these first or have your snack?" Malia asked. 

Motherhood was making her more sensitive to situations that called for it. Granted it wasn't something she showed everyone, but Stiles and his family will always be the exception aside from her growing own. 

"Clothes." Claud replied. He pushed his food into the empty chair next to his and stood up. With the help of Kira and Malia, he was changed and his bloodied and torn clothes were placed in a plastic bag before being placed in the backpack.

Sitting back down, Claud grabbed the candy bar but couldn't open it. He pulled and pulled and was getting angrier when he couldn't get it opened. He growled as he threw it across the other side of the narrow hallway. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared heavily as angry tears swelled up in his eyes. 

"Whoa! Whoa there, baby...it's okay...it's okay. See?" Kira said calmly as Malia passed her the candy bar and she opened it up and offered him a peanut butter cup. 

Claud glared before he took it and removed the wrapper before taking a bite. 

"See? It's okay to ask for help." Kira said with a forced smile. 

"Tata's hurt!"

"I know, baby...but he's got the best help he can get." Kira said reassuringly. 

"Tata needs daddy! He needs _bearded_ daddy! Why is he like this!? Why isn't he changing back!?" Claud demanded.

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable )](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xaf1/v/t1.0-9/11751477_939292472795688_7407880989674920249_n.jpg?oh=0a68773f95ee4bf0a4f730d3dd9b8e6f&oe=57407137)

Kira and Malia shared a look of distress between them. They've communicated with Stiles since the incident happened, as well as with Scott, and they both know that the situation has been confusing for the little guy. 

Claud was also a mixture of both Stiles and Derek. As warm and smiley as he can be one moment, he can be very cynical the next. Not something one would normally say about a child, but there was no denying it.

Before either of them could come up with a good enough reply they were interrupted by the panicked and thunderous voice of the Sheriff. 

"Where's my son!?" 

* * *

 

Scott rounded the corner a few seconds after the Sheriff looking very alert and scared and much like in his teenage years when he knew he was in trouble. 

"Sheriff!" he called out. 

The Sheriff seemed to be in a panic just too big to care about how he must look to others around him. He turned around to face Scott and demanded, "Where is he!? Where is he!?" 

 

"In surgery."

They all looked over to see Melissa holding a clipboard. The Sheriff walked up to her as he ran his hands tiredly over his face. "Be honest...just...tell me...how is he?"

Though there were background noises that are heard in the every day life of a hospital, everyone present could probably hear a pin drop with how everything seemed to go silent as they waited to hear what Melissa say. 

"They're working hard and fast on him. He's got the best we got in there with him. But right now that's all I know. The nanosecond I know something more, I'll let you know...but please...try to calm down." She spoke to all of them, but her attention was on the Sheriff. She closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek. "Hey...he's going to be fine."

The Sheriff just nodded, though the worry lines on his forehead didn't disappear.

"I'm going to clock out, my shift is over. I'll ask about Stiles on my way back." Melissa leaned and gave the Sheriff a chaste kiss before heading off. 

The Sheriff let out a deep sigh before turning around and seemingly just noticed Claud. "Claud, oh god, are you alright?"

Claud let himself be picked up when the Sheriff came over with his arms held out. He snuggled into the man's hold and nodded, "Yeah...hurted for a bit, but daddy took pain 'way til it not hurt anymore."

"Where is Derek?" the Sheriff asked as he looked between the others.

"He uh...he had to deal with his...furry little problem," Kira said with a tense smile as she used Stiles's favorite Harry Potter quote to describe werewolf problems. 

The Sheriff nodded as he rocked back and forth with Claud in his arms, kissing his grandson's forehead every so often. 

"Where are the girls?" Malia asked. 

"I called Lydia before heading to the Stilinski household. She's there with them now...waiting for news. I'm going to go call her," Scott replied as he dug into his pocket for his phone.

"I'll go with you." Kira said and the two walked to the end of the hallway. 

Malia waited next to the Sheriff, though she kept an ear out for the conversation with Scott and Lydia. Next to her the Sheriff kept whispering comforting words to Claud who just clutched on to the Sheriff's jacket. 

Melissa came back soon after and walked up to the Sheriff and Claud. She ran a comforting hand over Claud, smiling at both of them. "There's nothing new...I know you want to be here...but I think we should get the girls and Claud back home."

"No! Not leavin' Tata!" Claud said with conviction. 

"I don't want to either." the Sheriff said. 

"There's nothing we can do here...Claud needs rest, but he also needs to be watched. He may be a wolf, but he still got hurt." Melissa said as gently as she could, but also used the ever effective 'Mom' voice that worked on Scott and Stiles when they were younger. 

The Sheriff sighed but nodded. His parental instincts made him want to stay, but he knew from his time on the force that sometimes you need to be where you're needed, not where you want to be. His grandchildren needed him at the moment since both of their parents were...unavailable. 

* * *

 

Claud threw a bit of a tantrum but eventually the Sheriff and Melissa got him to agree to going home to check on his sisters. Malia and Kira went along to help with the pups. At the moment the pack was coming together as much as they could. Some like Isaac and Chris were out of town at the moment, but from texts and calls, were making their ways back. Liam was still busy with school and couldn't leave right away, but was checking in every half hour. Cora was contacted about Derek's incident and was making her way back as well, but still wasn't aware about the car crash. 

Derek finally came back, more controlled but not necessarily calmer than before. He took a seat, his legs ached a bit from the crash and the laps he just did.

When Scott walked up to him he looked up at him and asked, "Where's my family?" He didn't see or smell Claud anywhere, his scent cold. Or rather the strong scent of disinfectant was overpowering any lingering scent left behind by his son.  

"The Sheriff stopped by." Scott replied. 

Derek's heart sank and he felt low and pitiful. Stiles was his mate and it was his duty to keep him safe and well. He was supposed to be strong and care for his family and have his father-in-law see that his mate had chosen well when they chose him. 

He felt like an utter failure.

"The girls were safe with Lydia. But there's nothing he could do here. He took Claud and they're taking him back to your house. Kira, Malia, and my mom will stay with him until he returns with the girls and Lydia. They're all there, caring for each other. They're safe."

"Not Stiles...he's here. He shouldn't be. This is all my fault. If I hadn't had the damn accident...if I had seen that damn truck..." Derek slouched over and buried his face in his hands in misery.

"An accident is an accident Derek, no matter how severe." Peter said. 

"Yeah, it's not your fault. It sucks, but all we can do now is wait." 

Derek whimpered and Scott wanted to join him, but he had to keep strong and be the Alpha his pack needed at the moment. Even if his heart was aching for news of his best friend and brother. And of course the poor pup he was carrying. 

When he and Peter shared a look, he knew they were thinking the same thing. 

* * *

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpt1/v/t1.0-9/11251857_939292669462335_5204137329848939790_n.jpg?oh=d9ce4005736cee25110bb843b91dbc44&oe=57130EFE)

"How are you feeling hon?" Melissa asked as she sat at the edge of Claud's bed. 

He was bathed and changed into his favorite dinosaur pajamas before eating a peanut butter and honey sandwich with the crust cut off. After he made sure the girls were safe and okay, he allowed his grandpa to tuck him in. The Sheriff was downstairs talking to Chris who had stopped to fuel his truck and wanted an update. Sadly there wasn't much more to tell him since the last time he called. 

Melissa was checking up on Claud to make sure he was okay. Deaton had been waiting for them when they arrived and made sure there wasn't anything internally wrong with Claud. Once they got the green light from the ex-emissary, it fell on Melissa to keep checking the boy medically. 

"When Tata coming home?" Claud chose to ask instead of answering her question. 

"Your Tata is a fighter, sweetie. I'm not sure when exactly, but soon." Melissa replied as she ran her hand soothingly down her back. 

"I'm tired...." Claud yawned. 

"Sleep. I'll wake you up in a while, okay?" she said as she leaned down to kiss him. Claud nodded and snuggled into his pillow. Melissa turned off the main light, but the room was still lit by a moon shaped nightlight. Claud waited until Melissa left the room before reaching under his pillow and pulling out one of his Tata's shirts. 

He tried to be quiet, knowing he needed to be a brave little wolf, but he still cried into his Tata's shirt. 

He missed his Tata. 

He missed his daddy too. The one with the beard who could fix everything before bed time. 

Turning over and looking out the window, he saw that the moon was only half full. He sniffed and wiped at his cheeks, "Please moon...make things better."

* * *

 

Derek was slumped into one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. Peter and Scott in similar positions in the chairs next to his. 

"Family of Hale-Stilinski?"

Hearing his last name he sprung up, Scott who had been asleep on his shoulder falling over and stumbling out of his chair. Soon all three wolves were on their feet and alert. Scott raised his hand and though Derek wanted to demand news of his mate and husband, Scott placed a hand on his shoulder and Derek knew he needed to keep calm.

"It says here he's married. Is the husband any of you?" the nurse asked as she looked at the chart.

Again, Derek just wanted to scream it to the world that he was Stiles's mate, but Peter spoke up. 

"He's out of town for business. Big storms where he's at. He won't be able to make it back soon. But we're family. How's Stiles?" 

Derek was aware that there were regulations about information privacy but he reasoned that Peter was his uncle, Stiles took his last name, Stiles's father who was the sheriff remarried Scott's mom who was a nurse here. 

"He's stable." the nurse said after a moment of evaluating them. 

All three let out a sigh of relief. 

"And the baby?" Derek asked in a soft, scared voice.

It seemed like time slowed down until it was a complete stand-still as the nurse looked over the chart. He held his breath. He didn't dare to move a muscle other than to close his eyes and pray to a god he didn't really believe in. 

"Also stable."

Derek let out gasp of relief as he sunk to his knees. His eyes stung with unshed tears and he let out another shaky breath as relief washed over him like a tidal wave. 

"When can we see him?" Scott asked, sounding hyper and happy. Derek can smell the excited happiness coming off of him in waves. 

"He's being moved into his own room. He still needs rest, so only limited family, understood?" the nurse asked. 

" _Miguel_ here...he can stay while Scott and I head home and get a change of clothes and tell the others the good news." Peter said as he gave Derek a pointed look. The younger werewolf nodded, though pouted heavily at the fact that he still wasn't and wouldn't be recognized as Stiles's husband. 

The rest was a bit of a blur as all he could think about was getting to Stiles. He vaguely remembered Scott and Peter leaving, or the nurse leading him to a room. All he remembered was laying eyes on Stiles. 

He was attached to machines, there was a beeping as the heart monitor kept record of Stiles's vitals. Taking a seat in the empty chair next to the bed he immediately grabbed Stiles's hand and brought to his lips and kissed it. He was vaguely aware that he was crying, but he didn't care. He placed his other hand on Stiles's side and began to take pain away.

Stiles let out a groan and Derek let out a bit of a crazed laugh before kissing Stiles's hand again. 

"Der...?" Stiles's eyes fluttered a bit before they closed again. 

Derek just smiled happily, tears of happiness still falling free and he had no intention of stopping them, "It's okay Stiles. I'm okay...Claud's okay. You're okay....you're both okay."

He hiccuped and let out a sob as he carefully draped half of his body over Stiles's and buried his nose into Stiles's scent.

"It's okay..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors that may appear. I'll read over it later. 
> 
> Even though Melissa clocked out, you best believe she is connected to anyone and everyone who can have news on Stiles that WILL alert her the nanosecond there is news. But in this verse, she and the Sheriff got together and she needed to be strong and be useful, and at the moment that was at home with her grandson. 
> 
> Though she is married to the Sheriff, it was after Claud came to recognize her as Aunty, which is why he doesn't call her grandma...other than the fact that as accepting as she is of things, Melissa isn't quite ready to be called grandma. 
> 
> Happy Spring!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter is considered NSFW so be cautious of where you're reading this because there are gifs and pics that...aren't for public places.  
> There is sex in this scene so...you are warned!

"I'm gonna getcha!" Scott growled ' _menacingly_ ' as he and Claud chased each other around in the front lawn. 

Claud giggled as he aimed his watergun at his godfather and splashed him in the face. 

Scott made an overly dramatic 'heart attack' reenactment before dropping onto the ground, and coughing, "Oh no! I've been taken down by the mighty, all powerful, Claudius James whose got the most handsome godfather in all of history!"

Kira giggled from the sidelines while Malia scoffed. They were seated on a blanket having a picnic in the front lawn. The Sheriff and Melissa were seated in lawn chairs as they watched the two play, each of them holding one of the twins. 

Stiles stayed in the hospital for a few days. To make sure both he and the baby were alright. Once he was out of danger, he was cleared to head home. He's mostly been resting, with limited movements to mostly use the rest room. He had a broken arm and sprained ankle, two broken ribs and a few more that were bruised. Stiles once said he was 147 pounds of pale skin and though that wasn't his weight anymore, the pale skin remained and it made the bruises he got look a bit worse than they were. 

Derek only left Stiles's side in intervals to use the bathroom himself, and to check on the kids. He ate after Stiles had a bit of soup or other foods that weren't too difficult to eat. He showered after he gave Stiles a sponge bath. He slept next to Stiles's side after at least an hour of Stiles sleeping soundly, taking pain away as often as possible. 

The pack came together as loyally as expected. They had their own lives to lead so they took turns in helping out the Hale-Stilinski family. Chris, Isaac, and Cora arrived the day after the accident. No one mentioned anything but they were sure a lot of speeding laws were broken. 

"Competing with Sirius Black...tsk tsk, you know how much Stiles likes him."

Claud dropped his watergun as he ran and tackled Isaac's legs. "UNCA ISAAC!" 

Isaac picked him up and they scent marked each other. Scott rolled over to his hands and knees before standing and pulling the two into a hug. 

"Hey, how's the apartment hunting?" Scott asked.

"Chris helped me find a good place. He offered me a room in his, but...I feel like my own place would be good. Cora's staying with me while she figures out if she's staying though...I think she finally is." Isaac answered with a shrug. 

"Well it'd be nice to have her here. You too." Scott said.

Isaac took to traveling after his time in France. He met up with Chris a lot, who also took to traveling. The hunter did his best to help weed out hunter families that have perverted the Hunter Code. Isaac in turned traveled after some training to help those who were thrown into the supernatural with as little or no information. They helped each other out a lot. In Allison's memory they kept on what she wanted. To help protect those who can't protect themselves. Though Isaac still considered himself a student, not a teacher of any sort, he helped guide and direct people to proper, nurturing, and kind packs, covens, and groups. 

"How's Stiles doing?" Isaac asked. He's come every day since he arrived and asked that. At first he could only lean against the wall outside of Stiles's room. He couldn't stand the thought of his 'pack-mom' being hurt. On the second visit, which happened to be an hour after Claud was put to bed, Isaac arrived asking if he could see Stiles. He didn't need to be awake, Isaac just needed to see him. 

But Stiles had been awake. He was resting against Derek as the two went over photo albums. Isaac saw the black veins going up Derek's arms and let out a sigh of relief. Even if Derek had no real memory of Stiles, the blond was happy to see he still loved him. Derek and Stiles had always been the 'mom and dad' of the pack. Even before they got together. There was a time, before Isaac headed overseas with Chris again, that he stayed with them. He never thought he'd have a family again. He thought he was cursed to have everyone he loved die. It kept him guarded. 

He and Stiles butted heads a lot, but it eventually changed. Stiles's was still Stiles, but he began to treat Isaac with the same care he treated Scott with. When everyone else seemingly couldn't pay attention to anything else but themselves for more than a few minutes, Stiles noticed everything. From the detergent that didn't irritate his senses to how he liked his peanut butter and honey sandwiches with the crust cut off as opposed to Scott who liked peanut butter and jelly. How on stormy nights when he was a bit jumpy because of thunder, Stiles would make home made chicken noodle soup for comfort and they'd watch Marvel movies while in a puppy pile with anyone who wanted to come over if it wasn't too dangerous. Sometimes it would be just the three of them(Derek, Stiles, and Isaac), and it was an inside joke that Isaac was their first pup. 

When Stiles first got pregnant Isaac did get a bit jealous, but next to Stiles's husband, best friend, and father, he was very paranoid about Stiles's safety and highly protective. 

"Resting. He was up earlier, but morning sickness kicked in again." Scott said with a slight frown. He was ecstatic about the idea of Stiles being pregnant with how much he loved kids, and how good Stiles was with them, but he hated the side effects his friend had to go through. More so because of the accident.

"And Derek?" Isaac questioned.

"With him." Scott replied.

"How long do you think Stiles will be asleep for?" Isaac asked.

"Well, we'll be waking him for dinner." Scott replied. Then he smiled brightly, "Whole pack's gonna be there...well, everyone who's in town anyway."

Isaac nodded and let Claud down when he wiggled in his hold. Once he was on his feet, Claud grabbed Isaac's hand and dragged him to say hello to the girls and Malia's baby.

Isaac smiled apologetically at Malia when Claud forced him to rub her belly. He wasn't all that familiar with her and he knew how some pregnant women were about strangers touching their stomachs.

"You're pack. It's okay." she replied with a slight eye roll.

"Yeah, you should have seen how she almost attacked a nurse when at a check up." Melissa said with a slight smirk.

"Oh please, Lydia was way more terrifying than I was that time." Malia scoffed as she rubbed her belly affectionately.

"Where is she?" Isaac asked.

"Work. She asked for a few days off when it first happened but her firm really can't let go of her for too long," Malia replied with a pout. "I hate to bring it up, but when this one," she pats her belly softly, "arrives, the work hours are going to have to change."

"She's Lydia, she'll figure something out." Kira said. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Isaac retelling some of his travel stories, Claud chasing him and Scott around, and more discussion on the babies. 

* * *

 

Dinner consisted of a classic: spaghetti and meatballs.

Claud loved it, and it wasn't overly straining for Stiles to eat. Derek and Stiles argued a bit about Stiles remaining in the bedroom to rest and him coming down to the dinner table to eat with everyone else.

Stiles eventually won out, but to the condition that Derek feed him.

Derek shared taking turns with Claud while everyone else watched in amusement. Stiles just shook his head and rolled his eyes some, but let his boys care for him. He knew just how much it meant to their instincts and nature to let them take care of him.

The real trouble was when dinner was over, the dishes were in the dishwasher, and everyone was ready to go. One by one everyone said their good-nights and headed home, leaving Melissa and the Sheriff last. 

Melissa walked up to Claud who was sitting at the coffee table drawing what seemed like a family photo. She knelt down and smiled at him, "Hey baby...why don't you go get your PJ's and bunny?"

Claud furrowed his eyebrows, "Why? Not bedtime yet."

"Well...your grandpa and I thought maybe you'd like to come stay with us? Have a little sleepover?"

Claud stared a her for a moment before he gave a firm, " _No_!" 

"It's only for one night, baby. We'll be back for breakfast. Promise." Melissa said gently. 

"I'm _not_ leaving Tata! Not gonna!" Claud said as he shook his head frantically. 

"It'll be fun though...we'll buy you some ice cream." Melissa tried to bribe him. But Claud just threw his crayon across the room and ran to Stiles's side and buried his face in Stiles's side. 

Melissa stood up with a sigh. The Sheriff came up to her and hugged her, "Don't feel bad...after a certain age I couldn't bribe, threaten, or trick Stiles into doing anything either." 

"It's okay, I got this." Derek said as he came into the living room and picked up some of Claud's discarded toys.

"You sure?" the Sheriff asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I appreciate you guys taking a few days off to help, but you both are rock stars in the community...you can't keep missing work. Not when I can handle the night time hours when most of us are asleep anyway."

When they were both going to protest, Derek continued, "You can drop by before work, and after...but I got it covered. Malia, Isaac, and Cora are going to stop by and help out while everyone is at work. But until tomorrow, I can get everyone to bed and make sure they're comfortable. I promise."

The two parents shared a look before nodding. Melissa leaned in to kiss his cheek before going to say goodnight to Stiles. The Sheriff placed hand on Derek's shoulder and smiled at him, "You're doing a great job kid. And it's not that I don't trust you, it's just..he's my only kid, ya'know?" and Derek nodded, because he did know. "But you're right. And if anything happens, our cells are on. Call and we'll be here in no time."

Derek nodded and walked over to where Claud was still hugging Stiles's middle. The Sheriff said his goodbyes too and Derek walked them to the door. They watched a bit of television together before Derek tucked the girls in before helping Claud get dressed. 

Claud wanted to help Derek help Stiles upstairs. It was a bit ridiculous in Stiles's mind. He's been hurt much worse when he was younger at lacrosse practice, but he kept it to himself and let his boys help him. Once he was upstairs Derek helped him change into his sleeping clothes while Claud pulled the covers back. Stiles refused anymore help as he went into the bathroom for his nightly routine and closed the door gently, but firmly as he did.

He was not surprised to find both wolves waiting outside like impatient little pups. 

Claud helped 'tuck in' Stiles as his parents usually did with him. He even rushed back to his room to get one of his favorite story books and he 'read' it himself to Stiles. Once the story was done, Claud kissed Stiles's cheek and wished him goodnight before allowing Derek to lead him back to his room and be tucked in himself. 

By the time Derek came back Stiles was almost completely out. He only rustled a bit as Derek got into bed with him. 

* * *

 

 

 

Some hours later, Stiles woke up to an empty bed. He frowned deeply at not having Derek next to him. Being around his husband with their Mate Bond being as powerful as it was, but limiting their interaction to PG rated scenarios was affecting him. Hormones when pregnant were worse than when he was a teenager. 

He closed his eyes and tried to focus all of his concentration to see if he could hear where in the house Derek was. Turns out he didn't have to look too far. Derek was in their adjacent bathroom. Stiles was also very familiar with the noises he heard. 

Pushing the covers back he rubbed himself through his pants, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning. He pulled his shirt over his head carefully. He ached, but seriously...it's not something he hasn't gotten worse of from the earlier days of figuring out that the supernatural existed. Once his shirt was across the room he removed his pants and boxers.

He laid naked on the bed on his stomach as he listened to Derek jerk off in the bathroom. He rutted his hips against the mattress as his member got harder. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/11745554_939293362795599_6786258032997422118_n.jpg?oh=a472448015162f53a77016802ebf2ba6&oe=56FEDB4E)

This time he couldn't hold back a moan. Which of course alerted Derek, who rushed back into the room, naked, cock still hard and standing at full mast.

"Stiles! Are you okay, are you-" Derek's panicked questioning stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Stiles. Stiles turned his head to look at him and smiled at his mate. 

Stiles sat up and got on his knees and turned to face Derek. The werewolf's eyes immediately locked onto his mate's member and licked his lips absentmindedly. Stiles smirked as he grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself. 

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/11053303_939293612795574_3238886146173386177_n.jpg?oh=b3e308fda36a4dadb5392b987ba9dccb&oe=57458C31)

"Come here Derek..."

He did so obediently. Once he was within reach, Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's dick and gave it a stroke. Derek mewled and his knees buckled some. Stiles chuckled as he let go of Derek's member, which caused the wolf to whimper at the loss, and pulled him closer by his arm.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. For a moment Derek kissed him back, but then pulled back. He licked his lips as he swallowed and looked at Stiles with heated eyes. "Stiles..."

"Shh...just...just let me." Stiles murmured as he pulled Derek towards the bed.

Derek went along, even letting Stiles kiss him again but he forced himself to pull away again. "Stiles, I thought...I thought you didn't want to...while I'm like this."

"I know, but...damn, I miss you. Being as close to you as I normally am. These hormones are driving me insane...can't you smell it?" Stiles asked as he latched on to Derek's neck.

Derek groaned as he craned his neck to give Stiles more room. "Yeah, but... _fuck_!" Derek hissed as Stiles gave his cock another stroke. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xat1/v/t1.0-9/11214197_939293816128887_8830233546110157922_n.jpg?oh=a2e98c95243c6035d2232618a01ccdba&oe=57098A44)

"I know, but I _need_ this Der...can't you feel it? Don't you feel like...we have to _mate_?" Stiles asked against Derek's skin as he continued to leave love bites.

"God, yes! But.." Derek bit back a moan, "I've...wanted that since I got here...but I just thought it was my teenage body and my really hot, _pregnant_... _mine_ , er, my _mate_..." Derek growled out lightly. He could feel his canines wanting to protrude. 

"But don't you feel lately like...it's stronger?" Stiles asked as he pulled back and looked into Derek's eyes. 

"I...well...yeah..." Derek pouted. He wanted Stiles, he _did_. "I...I don't want to hurt you. You're..." Derek caressed Stiles's bruised skin and rested his hand on his stomach. "I thought I'd lost you...I woke up like this, dazed and confused, somewhere new...I was told my family was dead but...it...it didn't register, not really. Then the Jeep...and you and the baby...and I...."He stopped and swallowed back some heavy emotions and wiped away at his eyes. He was crying. "I thought I'd _lost_ you...both of you."

Stiles cupped his face and brought him into a kiss. It was tender and sweet, both of them crying. They hugged tightly and just stayed like that for a while. Stiles kissed Derek again and this time Derek didn't pull back, but kissed back with a bit more enthusiasm. Stiles laid down and Derek carefully followed and laid over him, but minded his weight. They kissed and caressed and grinded their groins together. They panted and groaned and cursed and enjoyed themselves.

Stiles took Derek's hand and guided it down his body until it landed on his ass. Derek pulled away, flushed and smiling as he looked around. "Lube?" 

Stiles pointed to the drawer and Derek got up and quickly pulled out the tube of lube and a condom. Derek fumbled a bit. This was technically his first time with Stiles and a guy so...yeah, he fumbled. Stiles helped him through it and Derek nearly came at the sight of his mate being pleasured by his fingers. 

When he reached four fingers, he found the bundle of nerves that had Stiles throwing his head back in pleasure. Stiles turned and got onto his hands and knees. Derek made quick work of putting on the condom. He was too...hyped up and just kept to the habits he's known. And remembering to always wear a condom was crucial.

He licked his lips as he lined himself up to his mate's entrance and then pushed in. The heat that engulfed his member was incredible. He forced himself to remain still until Stiles adjusted and told him it was okay to move. When he got the green light, he grabbed on to Stiles's ass and began to thrust in and out.

 

He started slow, but began to pick up the pace. Stiles bit one of the pillows when he seemingly found the bundle of nerves again. Derek leaned over Stiles's back and latched on to his skin to give himself something to do with his mouth to keep quiet. His thrust were getting harder and faster, the bed rocking slightly at their movements. He wrapped his arm around Stiles's middle and pulled him up so he could pump Stiles's cock in time with his thrust. 

Stiles came soon after that. His mate clenching down on his cock and just being in that type of scenario after days of wanting and fear and panic, yeah, Derek didn't last much longer either. 

They collapsed on the bed, careful of each other, panting and smiling, sharing a goodnight kiss before cuddling together and falling asleep.

* * *

 

 

 

Derek slowly opened his eyes. His head was fuzzy for a moment before he got a huge headache as dozens of memories flashed before his eyes. He hissed in pain. It was the memories of the last few days. He let out a gasp once they all ran through his mind.

He turned to the side and saw Stiles resting next to him. He was still slightly bruised here and there, but not as much as from his memories of the night before. He leaned in and nuzzled into Stiles's neck, scent marking him. Though Stiles smelled like him...it was a different him. 

It was weird...

Something in his chest tugged at him. He carefully pulled away from Stiles who stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Derek managed to successfully get out of the bed, Stiles tossed and turned a bit, but remained asleep. 

  

Derek would be back, he just needed to check on his pups. 

He first went into the nursery and smiled when he saw his two girls sound asleep. He reached down and picked them up and held them for a moment. Arya woke up and cooed at him, while Laura simpled snuggled deeper into his hold. 

Once Arya closed her eyes again, he gently placed them back into their crib before heading to Claud. 

Derek sat at the edge of his bed and ran a hand down Claud's back. The moment woke him enough and when Claud saw Derek back to his old self he bolted up right.

"Daddy!?"

The older wolf smiled at his son, "Hey buddy."

Claud sat up, smiling brightly.

 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xft1/v/t1.0-9/11694947_939294129462189_4010585482563900528_n.jpg?oh=24cec004066a1032076253ab052b92fd&oe=5746258F)

"You're back!" Claud exclaimed as he reached out for Derek who picked him up and sat him on his lap. Claud nuzzled into Derek and rubbed his cheek against Derek's. "Member, you promised...no more shaving daddy." 

Derek chuckled and kissed the top of his son's head. "Yeah, no more shaving. Now, back to bed."

"But daaaaaadddddddy!" Claud whined.

"It's late buddy. You need sleep. And I have to get back to your Tata. _He's_ still asleep."

"He doesn't know you're back?"

"Not yet. But that's not important. Sleep." Derek ordered.

"Okay...but tomorrow we play, okay?"

"Of course. Night buddy."

"Night daddy...don't leave no mores."

Derek leaned down to kiss his son's forehead once more, "Never."

* * *

 

"You're back to normal..." Stiles said in a drowsy voice. Derek used the bathroom in the hallway to clean himself up a bit from their previous activity and to get a clean change of clothes. It was almost 5am, and he's been gone for about a week. To _him_ it was like being in a very long sleep, and he was more than happy to remain awake and watch over his family. 

Derek smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah..."

Stiles smiled back and reached out for him. Derek immediately took his hand and interlocked their fingers. "I missed you, Sourwolf. So...what? All I had to do was sex you up and that's the cure?"

"The Mate Bond is a powerful thing...we talked about it early on, remember?" Derek asked as he cupped Stiles's face and gently turned it up and down, left and right, to inspect it. "Your bruises are healing."

"Mates with benefits, eh?" Stiles asked with a smirk but Derek could tell how hard he was trying to keep his eyes open. 

"Yeah...but we can discuss all of this later. Go back to sleep. It's barely going to be five."

"Okay, but...Derek I just need you to know-"

  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly done. One more chapter after this!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles only slept for another two hours or so before he woke up. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he was immensely pleased when his sight landed on Derek. His adult, all memories in tact, baby daddy, bearded Derek.

"Derek!" Stiles breathed out in relief as he sat up.

Derek met him half way and pulled him in for a kiss. They rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes and just...relished in their presence. 

"I've missed you..." Stiles murmured as he cupped Derek's cheek and kissed him again. And again. And again. He pulled Derek towards him as they fell on the bed without breaking the kiss. When the need for air became clear they pulled apart but shared peppered kisses. Stiles grinds his groin up against Derek's, causing both to moan. "You're not going to give me that 'I don't wanna hurt you' speech, are you?"

Derek moves back for a moment to pulled off his shirt and throwing it across the room. Stiles's eyes roamed over his husband's body and licked his lips hungrily. Derek smirked as he reached to undo his jeans. 

"Oh hell no." he growled out as he leaned down and captured Stiles's lips with his own. They're careful, but quick to get each of them equally naked. There's a lot of light touches and caressing. Both fearing for one reason or another that their mate and husband was just an exhaustion induced illusion. Derek reached for the night stand where the tube of lube used from last night still stood. He coated his fingers and began to work Stiles open. 

As he did worked his finger inside of Stiles, he kissed and nipped at his mate's neck. Rubbing his bearded cheek against the skin, leaving a light burn behind. He growled and it rumbled through his chest. 

"Gonna smell like _us_ again." Derek growled. 

Stiles simply laid there enjoying himself as Derek added another finger. Every now and then playing with his hardening nipple. He lazily replied with, "We _do_ smell like us..."

"No. You smell like _him_...let him _touch_ you...you're _mine_!"

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek's own wolfed out eyes. He gave his mate an amused grin, "You're not seriou-" 

But Derek craned his fingers in the 'come hither' motion that rubbed against a few nerves that hat Stiles's back arching with pleasure. " _He_ doesn't know what you like, like _I_ do. _He_ was a fumbling, naive, stupid... _teenager_!"

Stiles reached up and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, nibbling at his ear lobe, smirking in amusement, "You're jealous of your younger self there, Sourwolf?"

Derek growled and added a third finger in reply, "I've _grown_ , Stiles. Only I can _please_ you how you deserve."

"Mmmm...there is no reasoning with you on this is there?" Stiles asked halfheartedly while biting his lip. He pulled Derek closer to him as his mate's fingers continued to brush right against the bundle of nerves that had him mewling.

"I'm going to make you mine again." Was Derek's reply. The werewolf removed his fingers which made Stiles whimper at the loss. Derek smirked as he grabbed the lube again and began to coat his member. "Don't worry babe...you'll be so full again. Hell, if you weren't already pregnant, by the time I'll finish with you, you would be."

Stiles just whimpered again and spread his legs a bit more. Derek wrapped Stiles's legs around his waist and lined himself up before pushing in until he was fully sheathed. He waited until Stiles adjusted and gave him the green light. When he did, he kept his word of making sure there was no chance of Stiles not having his pup inside of him.

* * *

 

  

Isaac was the first to arrive the following day in time for brunch. When he saw that Derek was back to normal he smiled as he pulled the older wolf in for a hug. Claud chatted his ear off about his dad and his dad's beard, which he kept rubbing every so often. He even made Isaac rub it which was the sight Stiles came to that had him laughing. Isaac felt slightly embarrassed but put that aside as he went to hug Stiles. The blond was very happy to note that Stiles looked much better. In fact, there weren't any visible bruises or cuts left on him. 

"Mate-Bond," Stiles replied as he picked up Laura from the playpen and Derek took Arya. Stiles's phone pinged, when he checked it he realized it was a text from Scott asking how things were. Stiles and Derek didn't want to be bombarded just yet, so they kept it a secret for now. So Stiles replied that Isaac was with them since Malia was helping Cora look for her own apartment since she knew the best places with good deals, having just bought a family sized one with Lydia. Though while they were looking for a spacious one enough for three, Cora was looking for more of a bachelorette setting.

"So...you two had sex and that cured him _and_ you?" Isaac asked as he smiled at seeing Derek and Arya. Father and daughter were on the floor, Arya acting very wolf pup like. She could even be heard giving off low growls and yips, which Derek returned. 

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xtf1/v/t1.0-9/11012035_939294499462152_2714722962464936658_n.png?oh=d7c2705b72be36b0f0a60829fdcc14bc&oe=56FC180B)

Stiles meanwhile lifts Laura into the air some and kisses her when she starts to fuss. Today she was in another animal themed onesy that Claud picked out.

[(Link to pic in case pic is unavailable)](https://scontent-atl3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/11214261_939298929461709_3434590111283149913_n.png?oh=22de403b68aabaf943231aaa49ff98f3&oe=570AFC5F)

"Don't make it sound so crude. But in essence...yeah, that's what happened." Stiles said before passing Laura to Isaac. 

"Werewolves have faster healing abilities, as you know. The Mate-Bond connects you to your mate on a spiritual level. _Mating_ has had healing properties since the beginning of procreation. Though with supernatural beings it's more literal that when _mating_ happens, life energy is actually shared."

"You lent Stiles your healing ability and now he's healed." Isaac smiled down at the baby who was cooing up at him after snuggling into his hold. Both Derek and Stiles smiled at him from their places. "Name him Eric and I'll do it."

"What?" Derek and Stiles both asked at the same time with confused voices.

"You two still want me to be the new pup's godfather right?" Isaac asked.

Stiles nudged his head down at Laura in his arms, "You'd be damn good at it. And it's great practice for when you have pups of your own."

Isaac smiled gently as he leaned down and rubbed his nose with Laura's. She smiled up at him and reached to squeeze his nose with one of her hands while sucking on the other hand's thumb. 

"I'll agree if you name him Eric Vernon if a boy, or Erica Veronica if it's a girl. I'm still here, but I want her or him to remember them..."

Derek sat up and cradled Arya in his lap as he and Stiles shared a look. Stiles then patted and rubbed his belly, "Looks like we've got you a godparent E.V....huh, E.V. Like Eevee from Pokemon. I like it!"

Derek looked at him before shaking his head fondly and kissing the top of Arya's forehead, "I do too, sadly."

"Not sad! _Awesome_! I know what their first toy is going to be!" Stiles said cheerfully.  

* * *

 

 

Stiles was about to get up and get lunch started but all of his wolves protested and had him sit back down. Derek and Isaac placed the girls back in the playpen and headed into the kitchen followed closely behind by Claud, and began to plan lunch. Stiles merely shook his head and rolled his eyes a bit. Looking down at the girls, who were looking back at him, he said, "There's a 50/50 chance you two are the luckiest in the house and won't have to eat what daddy and his sous-chef's make." 

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Derek, Isaac, and Claud cried at the same time. 

Stiles only smirked and winked at his girls.

* * *

 

Derek wanted to show off and prove he was better than his teenage self. Even Isaac picked up on that but didn't say anything out of respect. Though he lost it a bit when Stiles exclaimed, "Stop being jealous of yourself! He was adorable and I kind of miss him!" 

Isaac had to hold onto the chair to keep from falling over while Derek pouted over his pasta dough as he tried to make Stiles's favorite _Pierogi._

Claud didn't find it as amusing as Isaac and made it known, "No! No-Bearded-Daddy _not_ adorable! _Not_ daddy! He can't come back no mores, daddy promised!"

Derek smirked smugly as he ruffled Claud's hair affectionately. "Exactly." 

"He _was_ kinda cute." Isaac teased as he went to take Stiles a glass of lemonade. 

Derek sent him a mock glare and scoffed, "Traitor."

"My darling pup who understands." Stiles stated as he pulled Isaac in for a hug. The blond wolf just laughed and nuzzled into Stiles's neck, scent marking him, before going back to help Derek...not so much in cooking, but from making too much of a mess. 

Malia and Cora arrived  just as lunch was finished, and that's when everyone else got texts that Derek was back to normal. Since Scott was in charge of the clinic, he closed early and came to visit right away. The Sheriff got the okay to take his lunch break at home and visit for a while. Chris even stopped by to visit. Kira, Lydia, and Melissa couldn't get away so easily from work, and had to wait until later in the afternoon to stop by. There were however shared video calls, vague explanations(Scott and the Sheriff loved Stiles, but didn't need details about what went on behind closed doors) that covered the basics of what happened. 

Soon those who had to go back to work(or like Chris who was staying but didn't have work and needed to look for some) went back to it. Which left Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Cora, and Malia, plus the pups. They talked about the time with teen Derek, and no one missed how Derek was bummed out and jealous. Stiles couldn't smell it, but he knew Derek probably reeked of it. It was mostly on Claud's request of 'Stop teasing daddy!' that they switched topics. They discussed Cora's apartment hunting and from the looks of it, she may be renting out Derek's old loft. They talked about Malia's pregnancy, and she in turn asked Stiles what to expect at that stage of pregnancy with a Were-baby inside of her. Stiles went into stories about being pregnant with Claud, who loved being the center of attention...even when Stiles said his bladder shrunk to the size of a pea with him, and the kicking was intense when he got really active. Were-baby strength and Stiles's restlessness was quite the combination. 

With a family of werewolves and two pregnant people to be tended to, they soon ran out of snacks and beverages. Derek, being the doting mate that he was, noticed this and got up to go to the store and restock. 

Claud had been fetching one of his drawing to show to his aunts that when he came back and saw Derek putting on his jacket he let out a loud whimper. "Where are you going? Are you leaving?"

 

The poor lil pup looked so distraught, it broke all of their hearts. Derek quickly ran up to him and picked him up, Stiles there in an instant too. They both nuzzled into their first born to comfort him. 

"No, no, buddy. I...we were out of juice. I was just going to get more." Derek replied.

"You said you no leaves no mores...." Claud muttered as he gripped Derek's shirt tightly.

"He's not leaving. I'll go. I won't be long." Isaac piped up as he stood and grabbed his jacket. 

"I'll go too. We'll restock on basics. I have a feeling we'll be having family dinners here for a while." Cora added. 

"Thanks guys." Stiles smiled at the two as they left. 

Derek removed his jacket and wrapped it around Claud and headed to the living room. "Why don't you pick out a movie, bud? We'll all sit here and watch it while we wait for everyone else to come and visit, okay?"

Claud wiped at his eyes before nodding, heading towards the DVD's and looking through them. 

Stiles headed to the kitchen to help Malia who was cleaning up. 

Claud came back with _Balto_ in his hands and offered it to Derek. The older wolf cupped his pup's chin and made him look up at him.

"Hey..."

"Hi..."

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Derek asked gently. 

Claud looked over to where Stiles was, then towards the girls, then back at Derek. "Was scared...and bearded-daddy _knows_ everything, no-bearded daddy _didn't_ and and and he smelled _weird_ and and and Tata was _hurt_ and and and..."

Derek picked Claud up and hugged him tight. Then he placed him on the couch and wiped away any tears. "I know it was scary, buddy. And I'm sorry. But you were so brave and tough. I am _so_ _proud_ of you. While I couldn't, _you_ took care of your Tata and your sisters. Just like a wolf should do."

"...I missed daddy lots." Claud mumbled. 

"And I missed you too, pup. Trust me. You know that I love you, right?"

Claud nodded, "It's why you came back. You always come back. Cos you love us."

"That's right. Now come on...Uncle Isaac and Aunt Cora should be at the store. Let's call them and remind them to get popcorn. I think we'll be having a family movie night all night."

"Yay!" Claud hopped off the couch and cheered before running off to fetch Derek's cell phone. 

Malia helped Claud call Isaac and Cora while Stiles headed towards Derek. 

"That was some fine parenting right there, Sourwolf." Stiles stated as he pulled Derek in for a kiss.

Derek 'Hmm'd' as he kissed back and rubbed his hand on Stiles's tummy. "Thanks. My husband helped me learn the basics of parenting, and I've been doing alright since."

"Sounds like one hell of a husband." Stiles smirked slightly as he peppered kisses on Derek's jaw.

"Some would call him an acquired taste. But luckily, he's not for some, he's for me."

"Nice save." Stiles muttered as they tenderly kissed. "Wow..."

"What?" Derek asked as he pulled Stiles towards the couch. While Stiles made himself comfortable, Derek went for the girls. This time he took Laura and handed Arya to Stiles. The two were awake and reaching out for the other, which melted their parent's hearts. 

"This was our first supernatural mishap since the kids were born...it's not going to be the last either."

"Nope...I'm dreading what we'll have to face when they become teenagers." Derek muttered. 

Stiles kissed each of the girl's forehead before leaning over to kiss Derek. "Whatever it is, we'll face it like we always do...together." 

"I love you." Derek said.

"I know." 

Derek rolled his eyes at his mate's Star Wars reference, but knew in his heart that Stiles loved him just as fiercely. Malia and Claud came to join them as they watched the beginning of the movie. Soon Isaac and Cora returned with arms full of groceries. They placed anything perishable in the fridge before making some popcorn for all of them and settling in themselves. 

They watched movie after movie until everyone came. They ordered Chinese and settled in, making comments here and there, laughing and crying at the right times (Disney movies, even Peter's come close to crying because of them. Especially during _Toy Story 3_ ).

Derek was still holding Laura while Stiles still had Arya, and Claud settled on top of both of their laps. He looked around, held his family a bit tighter. Stiles leaned his head on his shoulder while Claud and the girls readjusted just a bit before settling in again. 

This was his life, and he loves every bit of it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for reading. I hope you've enjoyed my little tale.


End file.
